Connections
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Chris and Xander live two different lives but something connects them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Summery: Chris and Xander live two different lives but something connects them. No slash.

"Wyatt do we have any more olives." Chris called to Wyatt who was in the supply room gathering things for that night.

"Yeah." Came Wyatt answer that Chris barely heard. Chris continued to clean the counter because something had gotten stuck on the counter and one of the barkeepers hadn't cleaned it up properly last night. After a few more moments it came off and Chris looked around at the bar for anything else that needed to be cleaned up, before they opened in less then an hour.

Soon Wyatt came up the stairs using telekinesis to bring up all the supplies they needed. Chris rolled his eyes, every time he did that Chris would remind of exposure or personal gain but Wyatt never stopped so Chris had mostly stopped warning him.

"Wyatt hurry up before anyone sees you." Wyatt used his telekinesis to put all the supplies where they were meant to go in half the time it would have taken if they had done it by hand. Chris took one of the stools down by hand and sat down on it. Wyatt used his telekinesis one down and sat on it as well.

"Chris can I ask you a question?" Chris look carefully at Wyatt he looked nervous about something and kept looking between Chris and the floor.

"Sure Wy." Chris said curious.

"Have you ever thought of moving out." Wyatt look embarrassed to be asking him.

"Yeah sure, but we're safer together."

"Yeah...but eventually... we have our own lives and let's face it we can't live at home forever."

"Yeah we can Mom owns it and one day it will pass to either you or me or the both of us."

"Yeah when we're really old and probably have kids of our own."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know I'm thinking of moving out and I was wondering if I found a place would you move in with me?"Chris didn't know what to say he had thought of moving out many times, but he had never been faced with the choice before. He didn't know either way what he wanted to do.

"I don't know."

"That's okay Chris just think about it okay?" Chris looked down at his lap .

"kay." he heard the other stools being taken off the counter and set down all together. Chris smiled Wyatt thought he was invincible and was really cocky about how powerful he was but that was his brother.

He looked around the room this club had originally been his mom's, but when they had been children she had someone else manage it for awhile while she got back into cooking, and when Wyatt had turned 21 she had given the club to him. When Chris had turned 21 he had joined his brother as co-owner and co-manager of the establishment. Over the years it gone through 2 remodels but still look a good deal like it had when it had first been opened. Chris only knew that from photographs though. His thoughts were interrupted by the employees coming in through the back. He turned towards them and put a smile of his face.

"Jan, Trish, Edgar, Jacob." Chris greeted as they all came in. There were still more employees to come but Chris was happy they were here. Jan and Trish started their own personal prepping. Edgar and Jacob went to the back to put their personal stuff in a safe place to guard them against people who were stupid enough to steal from bouncers.

Chris went to the back room and started looking at their finances like he did every day until Wyatt came and got him because the club was getting full. He got a good way into it when the door opened Chris glanced up and saw it was Wyatt and put all this things away in the safe and followed Wyatt out.

They got to the club floor ,even after 28 years P3 was still a very busy club and for that Chris and Wyatt were forever grateful for that. They got to doing what they normally, did making sure everything was running smoothly. He was restocking napkins when he heard it.

_Chris_! Chris knew that voice anywhere it was his mom's and she needed him. Chris looked around and found Wyatt looking at him too. Wyatt jerked his head to the side, slightly as a part of a code they had which translated to did it get that too. Chris nodded, Wyatt nodded at him back which Chris knew meant it's your turn see you later. Chris made his way to the back room which no one was in at the moment. Chris closed the door and locked it and orbed himself home. To find his Aunt Phoebe laying on the ground, he immediately went over to her and knelt over her and focused on healing her. As soon as he felt she was okay he stopped.

"OK wanna tell me what happened?" it wasn't often that they went vanquishing only when it required the power of three. That's when he saw Ladybug and Melinda Aunt Phoebe's daughters. Ladybug was nineteen and Melinda was 17 but they both looked about 5 at the moment. The two girls looked terrified and extremely guilty Chris could guess what happened but Melinda seemed intent on telling him.

"It was our fault. Me and Ladybug tried to take out a demon who was too powerful for us, it actually needed the power of three but we didn't know that at the time. We're so sorry." Both did indeed look sorry, still they should have known better by now, but it wasn't his place to tell them that. He was sure that someone else would tell them that, and since he had taken care of the family emergency he had to get back to work.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine thanks Chris, I'll see you tomorrow?" His mother said, Chris looked at his watch it was 12:45 .

"Actually a little latter on today." she looked down at her watch as well

"Really it's that late?" then she gave him a hug and a kiss on the check and said.

"Be safe." Chris just smiled and orbed out to the back room and sighed, there was still a few more hours till work was over and he was already tired. For some reason healing seemed to take a lot out of him, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. He didn't want them to hesitate to call him to their rescue just because he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt. He straightened himself out and walked out the door into the club and found Wyatt.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked softly.

"Ladybug and Melinda accidentally got Aunt Phoebe hurt."

"But she's okay?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine I healed her I'm more worried about Ladybug and Melinda at this point."

"It's not like we've never done that before, gotten people we care for hurt because we were arrogant."

"Hey your the arrogant one not me, don't lump me with you."

"Are you telling you have never gotten anyone in our family in trouble because you thought you could handle something you couldn't."

"Okay when you put it like that I guess I have."

"Yes everyone in our family has it's part of being a Halliwell." they smiled at each other and got back to work.

Author's note: Chris's and Xander POV will switch off every chapter at first. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

"Okay is everyone ready for an exhausting work out?" Xander said hands clasped together.

"You do know that only me and Rona got that right?" said a pretty brunette white women named standing off the side, dressed in a Black sports bra and black athletic pants and wearing a smirk. Next to her was Rona an equally pretty raven haired black women who also wore a smirk on face along with a tight blue shirt and black athletic pants. Xander rolled his eyes .

"I know that, I was hoping since we did this everyday they would start getting it. But either their not or there laughing at me inside, I'm going with the laughing but still. Translate for me would ya." Xander said to the translators that the council had hired to help Xander talk to his slayer, and by help he meant pretty much doing all the talking for him.

Right then there were a flurry of talking in languages Xander couldn't even pretend to understand, although he did catch an occasional word from time to time he actually knew the meaning of. Then the noise finally died down and they all looked liked they were ready. They meaning 7 girls all under 18. 6 were black girls from various parts of Africa and one was white, unfortunately none of them knew any English at all, hence the need for translator, and since each spoke a separate language each needed their own translator.

"Okay. I guess we're ready then." Xander said mostly to himself, though he did glance at Kris and Rona the only people in the room who understood him. "Alright now reach down and touch the floor" Xander reached down and touched the floor while he heard a chorus of voices and saw his slayers bend over and touched the ground. At first this had been very confusing but he was used to it now and had learned to block all the extra voices out and just focused on getting them warmed up.

"Okay now bring your arms up and hold them to the side."he watched as all the slayers complied and did the same.

"Other side now."

"Above the head."

"Other side." He gave a series of other instructions then said.

"Now touch your toes."

"Other side." he always felt like a aerobics instructor doing the warm up Xander smiled and said perkily

"Now stretch two three four. No wait you don't have to translate that!" Xander said hurriedly, but not before he heard a chorus of voices apparently echoing his words to his slayers who obviously didn't get the reference. However he knew that 2 people would, and of the two of them one in particular would be amused by that Xander's eyes meet with the pretty brown haired slayer again.

"Kris shut up."

"I didn't say anything." she said feigning innocence."

"Yeah but you were going to." she smirked and Xander grinned he wasn't really mad at her and she knew it. He led this way through the rest of the warm up's pretty easily.

"Alright everybody warmed up? Okay everyone's warmed up." Xander said without waiting for a reply because the replying took too long.

"Now pair off." Xander waited as the voices spoke and then the girls moved to pair off. Since they were 7 girls, one of them always had to pair with either Rona or Kris. The other would pair with him. Unfortunately for him it was his turn to be paired up with Kris. Unfortunately because Kris had a hard time understanding he did not have slayer healing and tended to kick him harder then Rona.

"Please don't kick me too hard." Xander whispered to Kris. All she did was grin and Xander had no clue what that meant. Kris then kicked him softly and Xander let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Kris."

"Don't thank me yet practice is not over." she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Kris did I even tell you how awesome you are?"

"You think flattery is going to save you?

"I'm hoping."she smirked . The next kick was a little harder but still within the no bruising parameters.

"Please be nice." her smirked still firmly on her face she kick again this one was about the same as the last one.

"Is mercy not in your vocabulary."

"I thought I was being merciful." she smiled in what could be considered a flirting way Xander couldn't help but smile back.. He was so distracted by her smile he didn't notice when she kicked him again. Xander gritted his teeth.

"I think that's enough for today." Xander said in a soft voice.

"Coward." she said lightly.

"Yep." Xander said back trying to be light as well. They turned around and watched all the other slayers spar, fixing their stance or position when needed. Which is usually what happened after Xander said Uncle to Kris. Eventually though Xander knew it was time to be done, they still needed to have enough energy to go patrolling tonight. He clapped his hands and all the eyes turned to him.

"Okay that's enough for now free time till patrolling." A chorus of voices filled the room and then the girls and their translators left the room leaving just Kris, Rona and himself.

"How hard did you kick him Kris." Rona asked with a smile but he could see some concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, no thanks to Kris." he gave her a mock glare and she just smiled back at him.

"So you guys going to spar or go beat the girls to the ice cream?"

"Beat the girls to the ice cream then spar." Kris said happily. They took off running after that and Xander watched them go. He would probably never be as fast as them or as strong as them but he would always look upon his girls with protectiveness and fondness.

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Chris felt someone shaking his shoulder, he open his eyes blearily and saw Wyatt standing above him looking very excited.

"Wyatt what are you doing in my room?"

"You're going to miss it."

"Miss What?" Chris said extremely annoyed. It seemed like no matter how little sleep Wyatt got he was still chipper, however the same could not be said for Chris. He was not a morning person and no one who had ever know him could accuse him of that.

"The day you'll sleep straight through it.."

"Well seeing as I work nights I think that's okay."

"Chris." Chris winced he knew that tone of Wyatt's, it meant that he wasn't going to give up for some reason no matter how peeved Chris got at him.

"Wyatt what do you want I'm tired."

"Have you forgotten what today is?" That woke Chris up more, what could today be and the answer fell on him like a ton of bricks today was Wyatt's birthday. It wasn't like he forgot, he was just half asleep but he still felt a little guilty, birthday's were big in their house. Chris had even made sure Wyatt was off of work today. Chris rolled out of bed a little reluctantly.

"I didn't forgot I'm just a little tired that's all." Chris got out of bed and noticed that Wyatt was still starring at him.

"I know you're the birthday boy and all, but could you get out so I can get dressed. "

"Hurry up breakfast is getting cold." Chris heard Wyatt leave the room and Chris rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother could be the biggest drama queen. Chris got dressed and grabbed his gift for Wyatt. They used to try to give gifts at night but Chris and Wyatt would always give it before they were suppose to. So the time always went up every year until they had just decided that breakfast would be when they would do presents. Chris really hoped Wyatt liked it it had taken him forever to find something he thought Wyatt might want. He looked at himself briefly in the mirror before heading down the stairs. He heard a lot of noise of course his cousins were here too. They always came for breakfast on birthday's to give presents and to see what Wyatt got.

He made his way downstairs and as soon he saw the kitchen he smiled. Wyatt was sitting at the head of the table, and there were lot of presents on the table. The smell of breakfast was very alluring but before anyone could eat Wyatt had to open his mountain of presents.

"Hey all." Chris said.

"Hey Chris finally getting out of bed." Melinda asid.

"Hey I work nights."

"Yeah excuses excuses." his cousin Melinda said.

Chris put his gift nearest to Wyatt and stood next to him and waiting. Like always Wyatt picked up his gift first, just like Chris did for him. Chris really hoped Wyatt like his gift. Wyatt unwrapped his gift and look at it and his eye lit up when he saw what it was.

"Tickets to the Superbowl! How did you get these the tickets have been sold out for ages. Thanks Chris!" his mother starred him down asking without asking if he used magic to get the tickets. Chris purposely avoided her eyes. She whispered softly

"We'll talk about this later." and Chris just looked to Wyatt who seemed oblivious to their conversation, and had gone onto his next gift which was from Melinda. Who had gotten him a shirt, and so on and so on, through all his cousins uncles and aunts. Then once the last present was opened, it was finally time to eat and Chris could tell how hungry everyone was by the mass amounts everyone was putting on their plates. Chris wasn't that hungry since he was usually asleep at this hour, of course his brother who worked the same hours as he did had a massive appetite and could put away massive amounts of food. Chris himself just had a pancake and a few strips of bacon.

"So Wyatt how's your birthday so far?"

"Well it's only 9 am and I having the best pancakes ever and I have a lot of gifts." he said pointing to the mountain of unwrapped presents. "And I've got the day off of work thanks to you, so it's going to be a pretty good day."

"Forgot about that till now." Chris said with a slight frown.

"You sure you'll be okay alone."

"Yeah I've done it before and I'll do it again, right after I take a nap." Chris said tiredly.

"What the day is new and we got to do something before you go to work." Wyatt said in his overly chipper way.

"I need sleep." Chris said.

"Because my brother I wish to keep, let him not need to sleep!" Wyatt chanted without thinking that he was surrounded by witches who would be mad about personal gain chiefly among them was their mother.

"Personal gain!" his mom yelled very loudly.

"Sorry Mom! But I just want some time with Chris on my birthday."

"That's still personal gain!" that's when Chris realized that he was totally wide awake.

"It worked." he said knowing that it might turn their mom anger to him since it was Wyatt's birthday.

"Ha Chris, nice try it's your brother who said the spell not you and he's the one I'm going to yell at okay?" Chris gave his brother a look that said sorry-I-tried and his brother gave him a look back that said it's-okay-it's-my-fault.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." His mom started and everybody winced, when his mom started off with their full names it never lead anywhere good. Chris watched his cousins and aunts and uncles all trying to inch out of the room to get far enough away so they could orb or heart out as the case may be. Chris tried to inch with them to incur his mothers wrath again, it didn't work and Chris watched as his mother yelled.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times not to use your magic for personal gain!"Wyatt gave their mom his best puppy dog eyes and said.

"But mom it's my birthday." he said with a sad puppy dog face.

"I know and that's the only reason I'm stopping there." she gave him a smile and Wyatt smiled back. He turned to Chris.

"So what shall we do oh brother of mine?"

"I know I'm going to regret this but you decide." Wyatt smiled and on anyone else it would seem harmless enough but on Wyatt it was his evil grin.

"I have just the thing." he grabbed his arms and they disappeared in a swath of orbs. When they reappeared Chris laughed, it was such a Wyatt place to go and yet he never though that Wyatt would take him here. A strip club, a bar somewhere where it was night, even the underworld, these were all places that Chris though Wyatt might take them but not this place.

"An arcade. Your 23 Wyatt."

"Just barely, doesn't mean they're not fun."

"You are a kid in an adult's body."

"Thank you very much." he gave a little bow and Chris laughed a bit.

"So did you bring any money or am I paying for this little excursion."

"It's my birthday."Wyatt said his eyes wide and pleading.

"So you forgot your wallet?"

"Yep." Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out his and gave him a bill out of his wallet.

"Thanks." then he was off and Chris laughed, this was his brother his big brother who sometimes acted like a little kid, but he loved him, he was his brother and best friend he wouldn't trade Wyatt for the world.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Charmed.

They had already done their training for the day and now they were being tutored by their translators. There was nothing to do, there was no TV because he couldn't stand to watch TV in a language he couldn't understand. He had brought a couple of books with him, but he had already read them. The next time they went into the city he was going to have buy one he reminded himself. Rona and Kris were sparring and Xander had already done his personal exercise of the day, which was separate from training the girls.

So that left Xander with nothing to do and so nothing he did, except for starring at the ceiling in his room. He missed his girls Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles too. He still talked to them a lot on the phone, but it had been quite awhile since he had seen any of them in person. The longer he went without seeing the harder and easier it was, it was a strange concept for him. Harder because he missed them and easier because he was starting to miss them less, which scared him a little bit. He didn't really like thinking about that.

He looked at the time, hoping it would be one of the times he could get one of his girls on the phone or on a video chat but it wasn't. He got pretty tired pretty quick of feeling this way, so he got off his feet and decided to go into the common room which was the kitchen and a living room with a lot of couches in it. He looked at all his girls some were reading . Chipo and Faiza were attempting to communicate with each other which didn't seem to be too well, but it was going much better then it would if he were the one trying to communicate. Damasi was dancing to what surprisingly was Brittany Spears.

"Damasi." she turned to him and Xander suddenly realized he had nothing to say, nothing she would understand anyways her translator was not around. So Xander just gestured that she could go, which apparently she got because she left. Xander was tired of this, not being able to talk to any of his slayerssince they all spoke different languages and came from different parts of Africa. Unless he was to learn all those languages, there was not much he could do about it. This trip to the common room only got him from one subject he didn't really like thinking about, to another he wasn't all fond of.

He laid down on one the couches and listened to Chipo's and Faiza's conversation, other then a few words he picked up, it was essentially just white noise. Xander listened to the conversation for a minute then it stopped he looked up and saw that they had stopped talking to each other. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He felt someone starring at him, not too much longer after that. He almost didn't want to open his eyes, but he was their watcher he had to take care of them even when he rather not. He opened his eyes to see Rona standing above him.

"Are you okay Xander." her stance was casual despite the fact he knew she had several weapons on her at all times, so did he if he thought about it, anyways she had asked him a question and since Rona was usually the person who was nicest to him he would answer it honestly.

"Other then I can't directly talk to any of my slayers except you and Kris I'm peachy."

"Well sooner or later you'll take them back to Cleveland and then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah but that's not for a very long time, I have to get them trained as good as I can and then they go get supertrained or whatever."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that does it?" oh she knew him so well.

"I miss my girls and the longer I miss them the less I miss them."

"Why don't you call them?"

"Because I can only call them at specific times and most of them are when we're busy."

"Xander...when the next time you can call them?"

"Um during patrol is my window to call Willow and my window to call Buffy was during training." Rona smiled.

"I'll take them patrolling tonight."

"What Rona no it's my-"Rona put her hand up and interrupted.

"I'm a slayer, I can protect them and you need to get your head on straight so you can better watch over us."

"I.." Xander never got his argument out because Rona said in a no-nonsense voice.

"It's not negotiable, I will lead patrol and you will stay and talk to Willow okay?" Xander knew that there was no way he would win this argument and honestly he didn't really want to, he really just wanted to talk to Willow. He nodded and Rona smiled and moved off again. He smiled, the reality settling in, he was actually going to see Willow tonight it made everything not seem so bleak.

Of course when it was time for patrol later on, he definitely wasn't feeling so relaxed as he had been earlier that day. He had never not been there before for at least one of the groups when they patrolled, it felt weird and wrong that he would be staying here while the others went out and risked their lives. All the Slayers were standing in front of him at the moment, their translator weren't there, they had only gone patrolling once, Xander hadn't been able to get them to go again. They had just taught the girls enough words in English to be able to get them fight together. Not exactly the best system but the translators were still teaching them English and hopefully communication would become easier with time. Kris broke him out of his thoughts.

"So were going to go now okay?"

"Alright you got your stakes and knifes right?"

"Xander we'll be fine, it's not our first patrol." Kris said.

"I know that, it's just the first time I won't be there with you and by your side and what if something happens to you and I'm not-"Rona held up her hand

"Xander we'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we'll be fine, won't we Kris." she said elbowing Kris and looked up at him and put on a false smile.

"Yeah we'll be fine, no worries." his worries didn't abate in the slightest but he reminded himself that he was the only non-slayer in the group, and if they did get into trouble there wasn't much he could do that they couldn't do better.

"Alright." Kris smiled and started heading out of the house the others slayers following her all except for Rona. She gave Xander a look and asked.

"Are you going to be okay without us?"

"Yeah just need to get rid of my heart attack is all." Rona smiled.

"We'll be back soon and safe, me and Kris will make sure of it." she headed out as well and Xander collapsed onto the couch. He was a bad watcher, he was just letting his girls out there without him. But it was only for tonight and he was going to be able to talk to Willow, still the guilt from leaving his girls alone made it kind of hard to look forward to talking to Willow. However that didn't stop him from worry about his girls on patrol every minute until it was actually time, they had one computer in the house and it was in his room. He logged into the computer and waited until he saw Willow come on.

Suddenly he could see her starring back at him. He couldn't help the grin that spanned his face and hers looked very similar to his.

"Xander?"

"Willow it's been awhile."

"Yeah I was about to send an angry letter."

"Well now you won't have to, sorry Wills I usually have to patrol about his time."

"Well then I should switch things around and..." she trailed off and Xander saw Kennedy stepped up.

"Hey Kennedy." he said giving a wave with a smile. He didn't like her, he found her bratty but as long as he made Willow happy he wasn't going to say anything about his dislike. Although apparently she was toning down her brattyness a bit from what he heard, his girl Willow was rubbing off on her. Still she was butting into the conversation and he hadn't talked to her in several weeks.

"Xander." she said with a nod.

"So how's Brazil?"

"Good, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to talk to Willow but I'll wait till. she's done." she stood up and walked away. After she was gone for a several moments Xander asked.

"Is she gone?" Willow looked off camera then back and nodded.

"So how are you and Kennedy?"he asked.

"Good." she lied terribly.

"Willow." he told her in a tone that stated he knew she was lying.

"Xander we haven't talk in ages we can..."

"Willow." he interrupted.

"Okay...it's just I don't know...now that we together..."her eyes went off camera" I'll be right back." she got up from the chair and in a few seconds was back.

"I don't know we're not clicking as well as we used to, now that we're more alone but I don't know it could be because of different things. We're both in a foreign country, with a foreign language, and lot of new people and things are just different." having two girls as best friends made him a lot more qualified for girl talk then he liked to admit normally.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Well yeah but I don't know, it's not that easy. We're fighting all the time lately, and sometimes it just doesn't seem worth it."

"But sometimes it does."

"Yeah but more times then not, it seems like too much work."

"Relationships need work sometimes."

"And sometimes you need to just end it."

"Which are you thinking about?"

"I'm not sure at this point." she said with a shake of her head. "But I'll figure it out. What about you? Are you in a relationship?

"I'm in Africa those who do speak English I can't really think about dating since we're going to coming back a little while. So unless I want to date the translators which are all old and male I'm kind of in a dry land."

"What about Kris?"

"What?" he said after a long moment.

"You do like her." he shook his head.

"Even if I did it doesn't matter, I'm in a position of authority over her and I can't."

"But you won't be forever, once they're back over here you won't be."

"That's months away and...let's not talk about this okay?"

"Alright." Willow agreed. "What do you wanna talk about instead?"

"Um really anything else." Willow smirked and Xander knew he should have chosen his words better. He heard the door open and someone off camera talking to Willow from her end , Willow turned to look at the person, he couldn't hear what the person was saying but soon Willow looked back at him.

"Uh Xander I've got to go."

"I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

"Me too I'll make sure we have time to talk like this more."

"Thanks Willow."

"Until next time?"

"See you then." then Willow disconnected. Xander sighed relieved, some of his anxieties and worries were lessened and he felt much more calm and collected. Rona was right, he had needed to talk to Willow and doing so would hopefully make him a better watcher for his girls. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door open. He looked at his watch it was slightly early for them to be coming back already, but not unheard of, still he made his way to the front room and watched Rona, Chipo, Faiza, and Uzuri standing in the common room, all looked they they were about to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Rona started laughing, apparently it was contiguous because once she started the other 3 laughed as well.

"Rona." she didn't respond to him for a minute, until she got herself under control. "Rona what happened, how did the hunt go?"

"Mine went fine but Kris's." she looked like she was fighting herself from laughing again.

"What happened to Kris?" he was a little worried, but not too worried if it were serious she wouldn't be laughing.

"She's outside trying to get it off."

"Get what off?" Rona just waved him to go outside and Xander guessed he should probably go out there and figure out what was going on. He went outside and saw Kris, Faiza, Jahia, Zalika, outside all covered in green slime they were trying to clean themselves off on rocks and scruffy brushes. He could see why the others had laughed, they did look quite funny trying to clean the slime off.

"Kris what happened?" he worked hard to keep his laugh in, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. When he spoke Kris looked up from where she was trying use a rock to get slime off her legs.

"Slime demons, it just had to be slime demons."

"So it was slime demons." at her look Xander decided he had to shut up, if he wanted to survive.

"So what happened?" he asked again trying to sound as serious as he could manage.

"We walked into a slime demon nest and after we killed them, this is what we looked like." she said gesturing to herself and her outfit. He tried to remember what color it had been before the slime but he couldn't really remember.

"Oh." that was all he could think to say.

"And this slime won't come off!" she threw the rock she had been using quite a ways away with her slayer strength. He heard Faiza say something but he didn't understand it he looked to Kris and she shrugged her shoulders as well.

"So are you guys going to come inside." Kris shook her head.

"They'll keep laughing at us, besides this slime is sticky we got stuck on a wall on the way back which is why they keep on laughing." he couldn't help but let a few chuckles out before Kris's look made him get it more under control.

"Kris you can't stay outside all night long."

"I know it's just I really like this shirt." Xander blinked wow that really came of left field. She shook her head.

"Don't ask." she said.

"Could you get us some towels?" she asked quietly looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I get them, don't go anywhere." he didn't look back to see her response. He made his way to the closest bathroom, there were only 3 bathrooms in this place and with 8 girls 6 translators and him that was not enough, not nearly enough. Fortunately the towels were in a closest outside the bathroom, and not actually in the bathroom or he probably would have never gotten them. He grabbed a few towels and then suddenly burst into laughter, which he tried to cover up with his hand. He got over it quickly and made the return trip with the towels in hand.

He handed one to the each of the girls and watched them trying to clean off the slime on their clothes. They were having slightly more success with the towels then they had had with the rocks and bushes but still mostly the towels were now stuck to them. Xander sighed there was only one way to get stubborn slime off. It was only living on a hellmouth and having watched as once Buffy tried to get stubborn slime off that he had learned the secret.

"Alright everyone dirt baths, then real baths." Kris looked at him incredulously.

"Your kidding right?"

"No it's the only way to get it off." he tried to keep his face serious but couldn't help it that his serious look kept morphing into a grin.

"I have to roll around in the dirt." she said slowly.

"Only if you want the slime off." Xander couldn't help that grin on his face it had been funny watching Buffy roll around in the dirt back then as well.

"Sometimes I hate this job." she got down on the ground and started rolling. Xander couldn't help but laugh and it didn't help things when his laughing brought the other girls outside again.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: The next few chapters are going to be kind of short.

He and Wyatt were working at the club when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Chris!" her voice was panicked and he knew he was needed now. He quickly made his way over to Wyatt.

"Claire's calling." Chris whispered to Wyatt.

"Go ahead, I can hold down the fort." Wyatt whispered back.

"I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Chris made his way to the backroom and orbed himself out. A green scaly and slimy demon was attacking a long brown haired woman was ducking behind a wall as the demon kept throwing fire balls at her. The demon turned around and threw him against a wall then tried to use his fireball on him, when Chris used his telekinesis to throw the fire ball back at it's recipient and saw to his relief that it was on fire and soon burned itself out.

"Claire are you okay?" he called. Claire peaked out from behind the wall and seeing the coast was clear stood up and made her way to him.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." she said with a smile.

"I got to go." he said.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon, sure I can't buy a muffin or something you did just save my life." she smiled flirtatiously.

"I got to get back to work." he said apologetically.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Kay bye Chris." she said disappointed. Chris sensed to make sure no one was in the back room where he was preparing to orb in, when he determined there wasn't he orbed into it. He looked at himself his shirt and jeans were torn there were several scratches of his arms and a few cuts littered here or there. He didn't look so good he knew he wasn't supposed to, but magic had gotten him into this mess today magic would have to get him out.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen." his clothes mended and scratches disappeared. After giving himself a once over he went back into the club and found Wyatt.

"Do you get it?"

"Yeah got it."

"You got her number."Wyatt said mock shocked.

"Ha ha very funny." Chris said dryly.

'You thought so too?"

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk." he said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but you love me anyways, you know that Claire has a thing for you."

"And you know it's against the rule to date your charges." Wyatt's face split into a grin and he started laughing.

"You are going to cite that rule? You son of a Elder and a witch."

"And look at how easy it was for them."

"So love and easy don't usually go together. "

"Look can we stop talking about love and get back to work?"

"Sure."

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

He was exhausted and in pain. He couldn't quite get it through his thick skull that he was not a slayer. So taking punches meant for slayers while nice in theory, only made a wound that would take a few hours to heal for a slayer into a wound that would take a few weeks to heal. Even Faiza with her very limited English seemed to disapprove of what he did for her and she said.

"Bad." he guessed he should take that to mean they cared about him and didn't want him to hurt himself. He winced as he shifted slightly in bed again, yet he didn't regret it. It may take him 3 weeks to heal from this bruise but he was still glad he spared Faiza the hit. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he yelled not able to get up at the moment to answer it. Faiza came in with her translator who looked slightly peeved and having to be up at this time at night, since they usually went to bed right after they left to go patrolling. Lucky guys. Faiza herself looked anxious and kept looking between himself and her translator.

"Faiza wants me to tell you, that she appreciates you a lot, and she doesn't like to see you hurt, and she wants to know how your doing?"

"I'm fine." he lied. There was a bruise the size of a pancake of his arm. He heard him relay the message to Faiza who keep looking at him worried.

"I'm fine." he said again hoping to sooth her. She came forward and Xander thought maybe he should have lied as she hugged him tightly. He did he best to not let any moan or huffs out and when Faize broke apart and looked at him he said.

"I'm fine." she smiled even before the translator translated his words to her.

"Now you've got to go back to bed." he waited as the translator related it back to her in a slightly more upbeat tone then the rest of the conversation obviously looking forward to going back to bed. Faiza nodded and left the room followed by her translator who closed his door. He smiled, yeah he was hurt, but he was still do it again.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire the Slayer or Supernatural.

"Chris." Chris looked up from the newspaper which was hiding his notepad which had all his notes about the demon who had attacked Claire. Wyatt walked with an unfamiliar girl and sat down across from him.

"Hey Chris this is Chelsea."

"Chelsea this is my brother Chris." Chris smiled at her.

"Hey Chelsea so your dating my brother?"

"Yep." she said with a smile, since he just met her he decided to play the nice brother.

"It's so nice to met you, Wyatt has told me wonderful things about you." Chris said, she blushed and grabbed Wyatt hand.

"Did he?" Chris nodded. It's all Wyatt would talk about for the last 2 weeks, Chelsea this, Chelsea that, he was honestly a little bit tired of hearing about her but he was glad that his brother was happy.

"He sure did."

"That is so sweet." she gushed and started kissing Wyatt. Chris looked away, he didn't really enjoy watching his brother make out. About a minute in, he cleared his throat. They broke apart both a little red.

"I'm just going to powder my nose." she said and then left the table. Wyatt glared at him.

"You guys needed to come up for air anyways." Chris said. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Does she know?" Chris asked the question just coming to him.

"No she doesn't and before you go on I will tell her if there turns out to be anything between us. At least I'm dating you spend all your free time hunting demons."

"Hey hunting demons is necessary." he countered.

"But not at the expense of your life."

"You and mom conspire much?" Chris grumbled. "Look if your going to be doing this all through lunch I rather not be around."

"Okay then I'll see you later." Chris rolled his eyes, he was there first, but whatever.

"Fine see you later and tell Chelsea I said bye." He gathered up his stuff and got up.

"Will do." Wyatt said and Chris rolled his eyes again.

~ . ~

He head someone walking behind him he knew from the footsteps who it was and he had a pretty good guess about he was about to say. It all anyone seemed to talk about lately.

"Please don't tell me you're spending your Saturday night your first Saturday night off in 6 months hunting a demon." Wyatt said incredulously.

"It's important." he said distractedly.

"So is having a normal life."

"I have a normal life, as normal as it's going to get anyway."

"Chris you should be doing normal things like dating, or even hanging out with friends, not just working and demon hunting."

"Demon hunting is necessary, I can't let them harm innocents."

"Chris you know you can't save everyone."

"No, But I'm not going to sit on my ass when I know there's something I can do to help people and you'd be lying if you said you wouldn't do the same."

"Yeah but I also go out, I have other friends. I don't spend all my free time chasing demons."

"Look Wyatt, I don't want to argue about this." Wyatt held up his hands.

"Fine I'll drop it for now."

"That's all I'm asking for." Chris asked then got back to the book. He had found the demon in the book of shadows, the problem that it was gun for hire so whoever had told it go after his charge was likely to send another one. His charge was in danger. Why did everyone seem to want him to abandon his charge to her demise?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: I'm posting two chapters since they are both so short.

Xander was laying in his bed starring at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to sleep, even though he was tried he couldn't actually seem to sleep. Luckily this happened very little to him, but that wasn't really a source of great comfort as he lay in bed being unable to sleep. Nothing is particular was keeping him up, everything was going the same as usual, nothing really had changed but still he was unable to sleep.

It wasn't a time whether Buffy or Willow would be able to take his call so he had nothing to do but stare up the ceiling and wait until sleep finally took him over. There was a knock on the door and Xander yelled

"Come in." The knocking continued and Xander groaned inwardly, it meant one of the girls was here without their translator. He got off of his bed and made his way over the door and opened it.

Damisi was there and she looked scared.

"Damisi are you okay?" Damisi was the youngest all all the girls, she was only 13 and she had come from a bad background. She had been malnourished when they had found her, she was at a normal weight now. Xander felt a particular sort of fatherly bond towards her, probably because her mother had died when she was 10 and her father died before she was even born. She also knew the most English of any of the girls and studied it in her free time.

"Bad...dream." she said. He wrapped his arms around her until she finally stepped away.

"Thank you." she said slowly.

"Any time." he said with a smile on his face. She smiled and walked out the door and presumably back to her room. Maybe he was slightly psychic and he had known he would need to be awake to comfort Damisi? His annoyance at being unable to sleep disappeared as he feel back into bed and slipped into sleep immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: I'm posting two chapter since their both so short.

"I think we should move out." Chirs had been thinking about it for awhile and he finally came to that conclusion.

"Really? Are you sure?" Wyatt asked.

"No, but it's time, I mean even Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige eventually moved out, it was different for them anyways they were 3 sisters living together not 2 brother living with their parents." Wyatt nodded.

"Alright when do you want to do it?"

"Asap." Chris said.

"Sounds good to me." Wyatt smiled and Chris smiled back.

2 days later and Chris was sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading his notes of who could be targeting his charge. When Wyatt sat down across from him. Chris didn't look up he kept his focus on his paper."I found a place, it has 2 bedrooms." Wyatt said aloud. Chris looked up form his notes and looked at Wyatt.

'I guess we should go look at it."

"Your not changing your mind are you?" Wyatt asked. Chris frowned, no he wasn't changing his mind. Did it sound like he was going to be changing his mind?

"No are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm the one with the idea." Wyatt said non convincingly.

"Wyatt?"

"So does this afternoon before work work for you?" Wyatt asked instead.

"Yeah sounds fine." Chris said back to him.

~.~

They had viewed that and several other apartments before they finally found one the both of them liked and they started renting it. All that was left now was to tell their parents and move their crap to their new place. Which was what they doing at the moment. They had called together their Mom and Dad. Wyatt kept starring at him even though it was his idea. Chris rolled his eyes and said.

"Mom we decided we're moving out."

"What?" his mom asked.

"We found a place and it's nice" he trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Chris smiled he doubted that their parents would try to dissuade them from moving out but he had worried about it a little.

"Yeah we're sure, we'll miss you but we're sure."

~.~

It was a few days later and they were in the process of moving their things from their rooms at the manor to the rooms in their new apartment.

"I know this is personal gain, but it's so much easier moving our stuff from one place to another by orbing rather then having to drive it." Chris said poking his head into Wyatt's room , he had just finished orbing the stuff in his closet to their new apartment.

"You Chris the saint is enjoying personal gain?" Wyatt said is mock shock.

"Shut up." he shot back. He orbed back to the manor into his room. He picked up one of his boxes and was about to orb out when he heard his mom's voice.

"Wait a minute mister." Chris sighed and put the box back down he waited until his mom made his way into his room.

"What is it Mom?"

"Now I want to know that even though your not going to living here anymore that your welcome here whenever you want, I mean you can orb mister so I better see a lot of you or so help me."

Chris smiled.

"I'll miss you too." Chris's mom hugged him for a good long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Chris!" Chris had been taught long ago that if someone called you in a certain tone of voice, as long as no one was watching you, you came right away. It was so ingrained in his mind that that Chris did not even realize that he had no idea who was calling him. He orbed in to hear someone yell.

"Kris!" His eyes were immediately brought to a horrible gruesome unfamiliar scene before him. There was a big man in front of him kneeling in front of a girl on the ground she was losing a lot of blood. But the man wasn't giving up, he was doing the best he could to put pressure on the wound. It was clear that this wasn't the first time he had done something like this. Around him there were several girls of various ages, most looked under 18 who were starring at the scene anxiously.

On the other side of them was a dead something that looked sort like a demon, only more grotesque then usual since it was still there instead of doing what demons usually did and burn themselves to bits. His attention was brought to the girl when the man screamed in anguish.

"No! No! No! Kris don't die on me don't die on me!" That's when it occurred to Chris that the man he had never meet before probably wasn't calling him. But Chris couldn't think of that right now, not when there was an innocent in danger. The man had a dead demon besides him and some of the strange colored blood on his clothes, more then the others, so it was reasonable to assume the man had fought and killed the demon.

No one else seemed to be shocked about the existence of the demons, so it was probably safe to heal her if he could. His healing ability was about 50 -50 on healing strangers but Chris knew he had to try. He rushed over to the woman and saw that in order to get close enough to heal her he would have to get the man out of the way, which didn't really look like such an easy thing to do.

"I think I can help." Chris said as somewhat apprehensively, the man turned to look at him, which is when Chris noticed that he had only had one eye. He also eyed him in a way only an experienced fighter could.

"I can help her." Chris said more authoritatively this time. The man moved back reluctantly, Chris knelt over her and put his hands over her wound. Surprisingly before he even started his start up process his hands were healing. He heard a sharp gasp from behind, indicating the man had never seen anyone being healed before. He also healed her quickly in about half the time it usually took him to heal somebody.

When he was done the girl shot up and the man forced his way between them.

"Are you okay Kris?" This was the first time he really got to really look at everything. There was in a city where he had absolutely no clue but they were in a dark alley. Chris turned his focus onto the demon it was leaking bright blue blood, he tried to come up with what it could possibly be but come up with nothing. Which was unusual, since Chris had gone over the book many times and thought he know pretty much any demon that had ever existed.

"I thought I was dead." Chris looked back at the two the man was clutching her tightly, obviously they were pretty close. The man glanced at Chris.

"So did I. This man saved you." She looked past the man to Chris.

"You saved me?" Chris nodded shortly "How?"

"He healed you at least that what I think he did, did you? "Chris nodded seeing no point in denying it. The girl stood up shakily and then gave Chris a big hug.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear and started walking away. The man however stayed there starring at him. Chris was about point out how impolite he was being when he said.

"Hey don't take this the wrong way but what are you?" Chris should have felt offended, he often did when even his closest friends had asked the same question, but for reason he didn't maybe because the man only had one eye and he felt pity for him.

"Whitelighter. You?"

"Human? Slayerette? Hunter? One of those or a mix I'm not sure. I've got to make sure Kris gets home okay, but I've want to thank you for saving Kris's life... I'm Xander Harris." Xander said extending his hand. Chris accepted the hand shake was about to say his name when he noticed that he definitely wasn't in San Francisco anymore.

"Where are we?" Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Africa more specifically Namibia more specifically Paxis."

"Yet you speak English?"

"That's because I was born in the good ole US of A. California to be specific Bolca de inferno to be specific. "At Chris's blank stare.

"Hellmouth, Sunnydale slash Cleveland." Hellmouth now why did that sound familiar? Yet he couldn't think of what it meant. He heard his mother voice in his head just then.

_Christopher Perry Halliwell you get your ass here now!" _Chris winced, he had no idea what he did, despite the fact he was 23 and most of the time lived away from his family he still couldn't say no when his mother sounded like that. Besides he had saved the girl's life even though he had no clue who she was.

"Anyways I got to go. Can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

"Look anyone I would tell is not going to tell anyone else, we know what people do when they heard or witness things they don't understand and we're not particularly anxious to witness it again." The man did seem to understand the need to keep certain things secret, and he trusted him for some reason, Chris nodded his head at him and orbed off to orb in front of his mother who looked very pissed off at him for a reason Chris couldn't think of.

"Okay what did I do?" Even though Chris was an adult, whenever his mother fixed his mother with that glare he felt like he was 7 old again and his mother had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Wyatt told me what you did." Chris groaned inwardly Wyatt could never keep a secret, he was worse as Phoebe which was he hadn't told him in the first place.

"Mom it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh yes it is Chris, what were doing in the underworld without anyone else there."

"Mom I don't need anyone else's help, besides I was only down there long enough to find out who was going after my charge and then I left."

"Chris the underworld is dangerous."

"I know that mom, I was careful and look at me I'm fine not a scratch on me." Chris said softly. His mom face softened.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you you're my baby." Chris found himself enveloped in his mom arms. Chris wisely choose to let her hug him for as long as she wanted then continue the argument. She eventually released him.

"Promise me that if you go the underworld you won't go alone." Chris wasn't sure he could that promise so said.

"I'll try."

"No promise me."

"I'll promise I'll try."

"Sometimes you remind of your other self." his other self that had come from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil, Chris frowned.

"Is that a good of bad thing."

"Bad."

"Oh." Chris decided to compromise "I promise I'm not trying to get you worried I was just trying to help my charge, if I had waited till someone could have come I might have lost her that's why I went alone." Chris decided to change the topic.

"So what are you making for dinner."

"Why are you staying?" she said hopefully he knew she missed them immensely now that they were gone.

"That entirely depends on what your making."

"I'm making lasagna."

"Then I'm staying."

"That's great, I gotta go make some food." Chris knew it was hard on their mother that they left the same day, she had lost both of her sons on the same day and now had an empty nest. She still told them they could move back anytime and their rooms still looked the same. But at them same time she understood the need to leave home and live on their own. Chris knew it would be a little while before dinner would be ready and since he already said he was staying he would just have to wait till it was ready.

But there was something in the house that he could do to pass the time. Chris made his way up to the attic he got there quickly and found himself in the attic. He stood in front of the book of shadows. He had gone over this book many times in his life but for some reason no matter how many times he had gone through it, he still couldn't remember everything. He still knew the pages enough that he could pretty easily find whatever he was looking for. He flipped through the pages until he came upon the page he was looking for.

Hellmouth: Mouth to Hell center of mystical convergence similar to a nexus but draws a different sort of creatures then a nexus. A hell mouth is usually protected by a slayer.

He then flipped the pages again looking for what a slayer was

Slayer: one girl in all the world she fights demons and vampires who come from hellmouths.

That was interesting to know. But was he really wanted to know and was disappointed that neither or the entries had told him was how he had heard Xander's call for help in the first place, since he had never met him before.

Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer or Charmed.

The mysterious man disappeared a flash of blueish white lights. Xander starred after him, he had never seen anyone travel like that before. Then he saw that Kris was still walking and he hurried up to catch up with her. He came up to her by her side.

"Kris are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned, she had nearly died after all.

"Other then the fact that I almost died, I'm peachy." she said annoyed.

"You sure?" she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Yeah okay, it's alarming to almost die and I'm probably going to need a little time to process that but I'll be fine."

"I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"I should have been there."

"Which one of us is the Slayer."

"Sorry." he said again.

"Xander it's not your fault but I have to go.."she looked at him pleaded. "Please."

"Yeah, go, process have a day off or two if you need to."

"Thanks I will." she smiled a sad smile and turned around and started heading back to base. Xander starred after her. He needed time to process as well but first things first he had to get his slayers back.

"Alright everybody time to go home." All his girls gathered up, they were home soon and Xander had dismissed them all for free time. Xander sighed and looked towards Kris's room he knew she needed time to process but he wanted to go in there and talk with her, but he decided instead to go to his room. He meant to go to his bed but detoured at the last moment to the computer they were home a little early and Buffy had told him this week she would available during this time period. That's exactly what he wanted to do, he couldn't talk to Kris so he would talk to Buffy. He logged on and looked to see if Buffy was available. Which she was her face filled the screen and Xander smiled or at least tried to he wasn't sure whether or not he was actually pulling it off.. Buffy grinned back at him.

"Xander it's good to see you."

"I know we haven't talked in weeks."

"Yeah sorry I've been busy."

"Yeah me too."

"Xander are you okay?" he guessed whatever he was feeling showed on his face.

"It's just...Buffy I almost lost Kris today. We were on patrol and a demon got the drop on us. If it was not for the kindness of a stranger Chris. I'd be setting up her funeral arrangements right now."

"I'm sorry Xander, but why exactly are you telling me to this?"

"I don't know, it's just hard to think about losing one of my girls." Xander decided to change the subject before he broke into tears or did something equally unmanly.

"Speaking of my girls how are you and Dawnster doing in Italy. Learning the language of love?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively trying to distance himself from the incident that had just happened.

"I'll have you know that I'm not dating anyone right now and I'm not planning to  
anytime in the near future."

"Well if you find that lucky guy make sure to tell me the news okay Buffy."

"Of course Xander," she looked behind her and gave him an apologetic smile "I have to go now but it was great to talk to you."

"Same here Buffy."

~.~

Chris was sitting on the couch looking at the television, but he wasn't watching it not really he was deep in thought so deep in thought he didn't notice when his dad turned off the television.

"You look like there's something on your mind." Chris jumped and starred at his dad he said.

"No!... okay maybe." he conceded. He liked to deal with his problem generally on his own but he hadn't found anything about it in the book of shadows and the best person to ask was his Dad. His Dad sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm listening if you want to tell me."

"There's got to be what a thousand Chris's in the world."

"Yeah something like that." Leo replied not knowing where this going quite yet but trusting that Chris would elaborate.

"So why don't I hear people when they call for other Chris's ."

"Because you have to have a connection with your charges. Why are you asking me this Chris?"

"Just wondering." Chris said after a second or two in which he considered of telling him. Chris figured it was probably just a fluke and convinced himself that it would never happen again.

"Anyway I have to go check the book of shadows."

"Again isn't that what you were doing before dinner.?"

"Yeah but I still have more research to do." Chris got up from the couch and started heading for the stairs.

"Chris." his dad called. Chris turned around.

"Remember balance is important, everything needs balance." Chris rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs again.

Review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire or Charmed.

"Kris! No! No Kris you have to lift your leg back a little more." Kris rolled her eyes at him. Xander knew what the eye roll meant it meant stop pretending your so tough. Still she lifted her leg back higher the next time. Then Xander saw something an orb of blue and white lights. Then he saw the man that had saved Kris. The man looked as surprised as he felt.

"Hey your the man that saved Kris's life right?" Xander asked even though he knew for sure he was.

"Yeah." said the guy seemingly distracted his eyes searching the room. Which Xander realized was full of scantily clad girls most of whom were between the ages of 14 and 18.

"I can explain."

"Explain what?"

"These girls are slayers and I'm their watcher?"

"Slayers? I thought there could only be one?" The man asked.

. "Well a slayer used to be one girl in the whole world whose job it to fight demons, vampires, and the forces of darkness. Then well there was two and then a lot." Xander explained not so eloquently. "Now that you know all about me and my people can I ask you your name."

"Um...Chris Halliwell." Xander glances at his Kris and remember the last two things Chris had come had been he had been calling her name.

"Chris Halliwell." Xander repeated.

"Yep that's my name." Halliwell in particular was familiar.

"Your name sounds familiar but I can't remember where from." he spoke aloud.

"Have you heard of the power of three?" that sparked some memories, he snapped his finger.

"Yep that's where it's from. Their last name is Halliwell so you must be in some related to them aren't you?"

"I'm Piper Halliwells son."

"I've only briefly heard of the charmed ones so I actually have no clue who that is."

"That's new."

"Well since I'm not a magic user probably not." Xander noticed that only Kris and Rona were enjoying this conversation and the rest of the girl just looked really bored. He clapped his hands to get their attention.

"You can leave now." he told the translators, then was a flurry of talking, then girls and translators left the room until only he, Chris, Kris, and Rona were there. He briefly considered making Ron and Kris leave too, but he trusted them so he let them stay.

"So you said you were a whitelighter before, what's a whitelighter?"

"Well technically, I'm half Elder." he had no idea what that was either.

"And what is that?"

"Well it's means my dad was an elder, an elder is someone who in charge of whitelighters, which help witches."

"Cool." "So what other cool things can you do besides healing?" his face turned into a small frown. "did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just for a half elder I have surprisingly little power other then healing, I can only orb use telekinesis."

"I know what telekinesis is, I'm a little fuzzy on what orbing is". Chris disappeared in a flash of blue and white lights like he had the last time. So orbing must be what that was called

"That must be handy." he wished he could do that, he could visit his girls anytime he wanted.

"It is, I never have to use an airplane, plus you can't get into the underworld in an airplane."

"Underworld?"Xander asked, searching his brain for any references to the underworld and coming up blank.

"Oh sorry, I'm an area well in the earth when demons live sometimes." Xander nodded.

"Anyways what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad your here you can come here any time any time I'm just wondering."

"Um I'm not really really sure." Chris leaned against the wall. "I just heard you call Kris's name and I orbed here." He looked off to the right like he was hearing something and then back at him.

"Sorry I have to go."

"Well thanks again for healing Kris." Chris nodded at him and disappeared a flash of blue and white lights.

A/N: Sorry that it's short again and took so long.

Reveiw Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Chris maybe you should take the night off." Chirs fought the urge to rub his eyes and instead said.

"Why I'm fine."

"How many hours did you sleep last night? Wyatt asked. Chris knew that Wyatt was just concerned about him, but right now he didn't want concern all he wanted was to find his demon, Chris pushed past him into the bathroom and closed the door. He activated the privacy spell he hid in case of emergencies, which made it impossible to orb into the bathroom or use any kind of magic to get in. He caught his reflection in the mirror, okay so maybe he didn't look so good, the gray circles under his eyes were deep giving him the look as if he had been beaten up. Once he caught the demon everything would go back to normal everything would be fine he told himself.

"Chris." Wyatt called then started banging on the door. He was going to have to add a sound proof spell to the privacy spell. After five minutes the banging, started giving him a headache and Chris knew he was going to have to open the door since he couldn't orb out while the privacy spell was active. Chris sighed and then opened the door, before Wyatt could get out a word he said.

"Don't." he made his way to his room, and annoying heard Wyatt's footsteps following him.

"Chris.. Chris I'm just trying to help." Chris turned around.

"You know I may not have as many powers as you do but I'm not helpless." he snapped. Wyatt irritatingly didn't even look angry at him just look at him with a sad sort of concern.

"I never said you were." Wyatt said softly.

"It's how you act!" Chris yelled.

"Chris."

"Wyatt don't just don't." Chris orbed out and turned Wyatt on ignore.

He had been ignoring Wyatt for a few hours now, but knew that unless he wanted to concede defeat, he would have to see him at work in a few hours. He sat on top of the golden gate bridge, he didn't know why but he always felt an affinity for this place. He was starring down at the cars on the bridge when the voice came again.

"Kris!" again without even thinking about he orbed and found himself in front of Xander and his slayers again. This time though they were stationary sitting around. Xander looked surprised to see him.

"Hey Chris what are you doing here?" he got up off the couch he was sitting on and came over to him. Chris starred around the room with frustration, Xander was not his charge he didn't even know him before the first time he had heard his named being called.

"Honestly, I have no idea for some reason whenever you yell Kris's name I come here it's bizarre." Xander face split into a grin.

"Aw you can't just admit that you like it here?" despite his bleak mood he found the smile infectious it kept on trying to make him smile but he fought back the urge.

"I'm not saying I don't, it's just weird." Xander nodded and gestured to the couch which Chris sat down on and sunk into the cushions, it was comfy and the atmosphere relaxing in the way it shouldn't be since he had never been in that room before.

"Want something to drink while you solve the mystery?"

"Sure why not?" Xander walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda and handed it to Chris and sat on the other side of the couch facing him.

"Can't very well drink and orb you could end up anywhere." then Xander blinked and looked at him for a second "Right?"

"Yeah unfortunately that's happened before it wasn't pretty, Wyatt had to save me." Chris said without thinking, then he remembered he was mad at Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" he just had to bring his brother up didn't he?

"He's my brother." he mumbled.

"Cool." he said then nodded "So I just realized I know so little about you."

"That's okay, I don't know that much about you either."

"Well if your going to keep on popping don't you think we should get to know each other just a little bit."

"That's the thing I'm not trying to pop in I just hear you and my body orbs here."

"Be that as it may that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get to know one another I'll start. I was born on the hellmouth...and you were..?"

"Born in San Francisco."

"Good to know."

"You don't happen to know...never mind."

"What?"

"Well I figure it's the kind of question you ask when you know someone a bit better."

"Okay." there was an awkward silence then.

"So fought any interesting demons lately." Xander asked their equivalent to seen any good movies lately.

"I recently hunted some slime demons." Chris said.

"Really?"

"They were all slimy and they spit acid slime." Xander lifted his eyebrows.

"How did you kill them?" Chris spent the next few hours until he had to work getting to know Xander a little bit better, which was good because it took his mind off of Wyatt.

Review please :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chris had since simmered down a little on the Wyatt front, which was mostly because Wyatt had backed down a little in the last few days. Although he always looked at him like he was worried which was annoying but livable. Right now though they were at work, Wyatt making sure the club was running smoothly while Chris worked with the numbers. He had always found comfort in numbers, there was always a right and answer and a wrong one. He wished in life it was always that easy to know which one was which. He shook his head, he was getting entirely too introspective, he got back to the numbers.

_"Kris!" _Chris heard in his head, he knew it was Xander and knew that it probably wasn't meant for him, but he couldn't stop himself, it was so ingrained in him to hear name orb to person. The first thing he saw was 7 very large, dangerous, demons surrounded Xander and some slayers, closing in on them. Chris moved his hand and used his telekinesis to move one of the demons out of the way. Which made all the demons zero in on him. They didn't seem to be working as a group since instead of dividing and conquering, they all decided to come at him which well wasn't good for him. He flicked one of the demons out of the way. He spotted a sword on the ground and used his telekinesis to send it to Xander who nodded his thanks and took off one of the demons head from behind it Chris saw a green spray of blood hit him, and winced. Still one down, six more green scaly, 7 foot tall demons with yellow eyes to go. One of the demons was getting close to him and he used his telekinesis to send and his closest demon buddy away. The other demons eyes followed their flight long enough for 2 of the slayers to stab two of the demons. Making it just four demons they seemed to look between the two groups and then to each other then fled. Xander looked towards him, his leather coat and the top of his jeans were covered in the green blood and was his chin and the left side of his face.

"Can you help her?" he asked gesturing to a girl on the ground he hadn't seen before. She was one of his slayers, he didn't remember her name though. He walked over to her quickly and saw her holding her bloody leg.

"Normally slayers heal quicker then normal humans" Xander said and Chris looked at his face it was easy to tell even just with the one eye how much he cared about his slayers "but I would be real grateful if you would help her out. She's only 16 years old, she already has to be a slayer and I have a hard time seeing them in pain." Chris nodded, it wasn't a life threatening injury, and he wasn't really sure if he was supposed to be it was true she was only 16 and if he could heal some of her burden even a little he would. He bent down and put his hands over her leg and healed it. She looked at him gratefully and got up from the ground, she spoke some language he didn't understand but he was pretty sure she was thanking him. Chris felt a smile grow on his face. He liked being useful he liked helping others, and while he had his own elder appointed charges there was something about these people that made everything lighter even if he had to fight more. He shook his head his thoughts weren't really making any sense at the moment. The two of the other girls wrapped their arms around the previous injured girl and started walking off in a different direction. Leaving just him, Xander, Kris and another girl there. Xander gathered with Kris and other girl and spoke to them and they too started walking off at a brisker pace then the other had.

"I told them to go home." he told Chris as he walked over to him. He smiled at him.

"You saved us again Chris, you seem to have a habit of doing that, only this time more so." he said pointing to the bodies on the ground. Unlike his demons they hadn't burned themselves out.

"I told the girls I take care of their bodies."

"My demons at least have the decency to burn their remains." Chris said.

"How nice of them, I wish they'd teach my demons a lesson." Xander said with a small smile. "Did you come again because I shouted to Kris?" Xander asked.

"Yep." Chris nodded.

"Do you know why that is?" Xander asked. Chris shook his head if it happened much more he would have to ask his dad all about it, he wasn't sure why he hadn't already he was sure that his dad would know why.

"All I know is that you call Kris and I hear and I come."

"I'm grateful that you did, your telekinesis and healing was very useful."

"Glad to know I didn't skip out of work for nothing." Xander's smile left his face and was replaced by worry.

"Work? You were at work? You should probably go back before your boss notices your gone." Chris smiled.

"It's okay, me and my brother own the bar I work at, and we have allowances for leaving work to kill demons in cases of emergency." Xander visibly relaxed and he sent him a relieved smile.

"Well then at least you won't have to lie about it, just tell him it was a life or death situation and you saved my life."

"Yeah, so I guess I should go back huh?"

"Guess so." Chris prepared himself to orb. "And Chris? Thanks again." Chris smiled back at him and orbed away.

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Xander was starring at the ceiling again he really needed to find something better to do with his time or find a cable company that broadcast from America, or maybe use his meager hacking skills to download a movie. The door to his room opened and Kris came in and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Xander you've been sitting here for over an hour now."

"Well it'll be lights out soon, and then I'll sleep." he said not taking his stare away from the ceiling. He felt Kris move and looked from the ceiling to see Kris laying by his side looking at the ceiling as well.

"I don't find it very interesting." she said after a long moment.

"Yeah me neither." he admitted. He thought she would go on mocking him on his choice of activities but she didn't she just continued starring up at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at." he asked after a long moment of silence and noticing she was no longer scanning the ceiling and her eyes were fixed on one point.

"I'm not looking a the ceiling." she said after a long moment. "At least not this ceiling I'm in my bedroom at home. It's before they did the spell and I became a slayer, back when I was normal." she said nostalgically. Xander nodded, normal he had been normal too once a very long time ago, it had all ended the first day of his sophomore year of high school. Jesse had died and the entire world had changed over night. Since then the only time he had a break from the supernatural was summers and when he had run away.

He was a watcher now it seemed crazy to him that he had choose to make this his lives work even though he couldn't think of anything else he rather do. It gave him a sense of purpose, and he enjoyed protecting and guiding his girls.

It was scary too though he had nearly lost Kris not too long ago and after wards everything seemed so strange between them. Everything before had been casual and with occasional bouts of borderline flirting between them. Nothing over the line though, he was her watcher and watchers and slayer did not have romantic relationships. Of course he was sure they weren't supposed to lay on the same bed either.

"Xander." Kris said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah." he said back to her.

"Do you miss them?" Xander face screwed up he wasn't sure what she was asking but before he could ask for clarification she added.

"Your parents." Xander thought to his family, the last time he had seen them face to face was at his wedding and they had been so dismissive of him after. They had called him a coward, and a liar and he hadn't talked to them again until Sunnydale had started falling apart. He had told them to get out of Sunnydale and they had ignored him, he had no idea if they had gotten out of Sunnydale at all. Even though he wasn't close with them and most times wished he wasn't related to them at all he hoped they had made it out of Sunnydale alive.

"Sometimes." he answered softly. They hadn't always been bad people his parents they hadn't always been loud, mean and verbally abusive parents. He missed that version of his parents sometimes so much that it hurt to even think about how they used to be.

"I miss mine." Kris said softly. Kris parents were in the states. She was from a big city in Indiana, he couldn't remember which one though. "And my brother and sister." she added. She laughed.

"I volunteered for this though," she turned to his side and he did as well she smiled well you volunteered me but I decided to go, knowing full well where I was going.

"So did I, and while I'm not close to parents my family had been people in the council. I wish not being able to see them everyday like I had for years before deciding to come here." he was probably a bit more honest then he should be. Kris was a slayer and he was a watcher he was supposed to be making her feel better not talking to her like an equal even if she was head slayer. She smiled at him.

"But what we do we save people's lives, we allow people to remain in the dark to be safe and protected without having to know what they are being protected from."

"I really should the one giving the pep talk here." Xander said echoing his thoughts aloud. She smiled a little wider.

"I think that whoever feeling the peppiest should be the one giving the pep talk." he smiled back tomorrow he would deal with whatever this was between them and work on maintaining a more professional relationship between them. For tonight he just starred at Kris in silence for awhile until his eye got heavy and he feel asleep.

Review please :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Xander had since tried to maintain a little distance from Kris trying his best his best to keep their relationship from falling into territory that they shouldn't' venture into. He was studying demonology books in a dead language. He had decided recently rather then being bored most of the time, and leaving himself open to problems with Kris he would spend part his time learning the language of the region along with some dead languages. He had never been into kind of outside learning before other then things that related to his job. He guessed languages sort of related to his job now. Still for some reason the ancient language seemed a lot easier to learn then the African ones for some reason. It was probably because as a kid in high school he had looked through ancient language books before, although he hadn't really know much about what any of them actually said. He was looking at one the books when a blue light came in. Xander looked up with surprise.

"I didn't call Kris." he told the other Chris.

"I know, I just I work at a night clue it's early in the morning there and.."

"I'm the only person you know that's up at this time." Xander finished for him. Chris shrugged.

"Pull up a chair." Xander said gesturing to the chair next to him at the desk. Chris did as requested.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying language." Chris looked surprised.

"Cool...do you mind if I ask why?" Xander shrugged.

"Not much to do here and I decided to do something to improve my mind."

"Cool... one day I'll go back to school." Chris added, Xander looked up and Chris said. "Demon hunting kind of made it hard to study."

"I never did the college thing...didn't really have the grades." he smiled self deprecating. "I did try to do a road trip after high school couldn't get past Oxnard. Engine fell out of my car."

"Ouch."

"Do you own a car I mean with your whole orbby thing?"

"Yeah I share it with my brother, along with my apartment." Xander smiled.

"Your pretty close with your brother aren't you?" Chris smiled as well.

"Yeah he's pretty awesome but don't tell him that he already has an already overinflated ego."

"Since I can't leave Africa I doubt there much danger of that happening."

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"7 more months, then we give them the choice to go back to their families or come with us to America."

"How many slayers are there?" Xander shrugged.

"Well a lot from all over there's just a remarkably low numbers in Africa, it seems like everywhere else they're much larger in number."

"Why wait why not just take them now?"

"Some of them don't want to leave Africa it's bad enough to be out of their own countries and they want to at least stay here. The school's in England and in Cleveland are both overcrowded as it is so we set up shop here."

"Huh."

"What is it like to have power?" Xander asked it was a question he had wanted to ask for awhile. Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I've had power all my life and my aunt and cousins do too."

"How big of a family do you have?" Xander asked.

"I have 2 aunts and 2 uncles and 9 cousins." Xander eyes widened slightly.

"Wow big family."

"How about you?" Xander didn't really want to talk about his family and decided to gloss over it.

"Mom and Dad and a Uncle Rory who never got married and no cousins." Chris seemed to notice that he didn't like talking about them and moved on.

"Anyways it always seemed well maybe not normal but like natural I guess. I mean we're not really supposed to use our powers just for our enjoyment but we all do once in awhile Wyatt more then anyone else", Xander heard a little spite in there.

"Sibling rivalry?" he guessed.

"Apparently it started when I was born. Wyatt kept on orbing me everywhere because I was getting all the attention that was before my powers came."

"Mean." Chris shrugged.

"He was 2, he didn't understand why I was getting all the attention." he had never had to deal with sibling rivalry, he had wanted to, he had begged his parents to have another child after him but just him was too difficult for them. "Wyatt's always been more powerful then me he apparently had a personal shield from birth. First born are the most powerful."

"Damn, so birth order matters in the world of magic?"

"Yep."

"Are your cousins all half whitelighter- elder too?"

"No I have two Aunt's Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Aunt Paige married a human and her kids are half witch and whitelighter and half human, she had twins girls and boy. My Aunt Phobee married a cupid."

"A cupid?" Xander asked everyday with Chris it seemed like he found out another thing existed that he hadn't known about before. Chris nodded,

"Yeah a cupid, they're kids are half witch half cupid and she had three girls all obsessed with love and match making."

"Have they?" Xander left the quesiton hanging.

"They tried once, they'll never try again." Chris answered with a smile on his face, a smile which said that maybe he didn't want to know what he had done in retaliation. Xander found himself wanting to talk about his family as well, only the family members in question weren't blood related.

"I have two friends that I'm really close to Willow and Buffy. I've known Willow since kindergarten and Buffy since Sophomore year in high school, Buffy is the slayer and for a time the only slayer. She opened me and Willow's eyes to the supernatural. If she hadn't we probably would have ended up our school paper's obituary section.

"Your school paper had an obituary section?" Chris asked shocked. Xander shrugged, Sunnydale was the only place he had been schooled in his life, his Jr. high school had also had an obituary section. In fact it took him awhile even after realizing the truth to realize that it was strange to have a school obituary section.

"It was on a Hellmouth and most people no matter how many times they met supernatural creatures refused to believe in them, and it got a lot of people killed and even after some knew it still killed them." Xander said and flashed to all the people who hadn't survived high school and those who had died later. Cordy, Kendra, Anya,

"You've dealt with a lot of death haven't you." Chris said. Xander nodded looking at the floor. That's not what he was hoping to relive tonight.

"I'm sorry." Chris said sympathetically, Xander forced a smile that he didn't feel.

"Thanks." he said.

"So.. you into sports?" Xander smiled gratefully for the change of subject. He had been back when Jesse...no he wasn't going down that path again.

"Not so much lately,"Xander said shaking his head "... been more into the saving the world thing."

"Yeah me too, why watch a ball when you can kill a demon." Chris said and Xander smiled for real this time. "Although if I did want to use personal gain I can go sneak into a game." Xander smiled that was awesome.

"You can just orb in?" Chris smiled back.

"Concerts too, I try not to because it's personal gain but sometimes you just have to."

"Maybe after I done with my shift in Africa me and you can sneak into a Dodger's game." Chris shook his head and Xander frowned, why not?

"We're going to a Giants game." Xander laughed, he didn't care where they went so long as there were no responsibilities tied to it. He was starting to get a little a little tired of always being in charge. Of always having to have the plan of always resolving everything that was wrong.

"Sounds like a plan." he said with a smile and they continued talking into the night.

Please review :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: I got two short chapters so I'm posting them together but make sure that you read the both of them.

He was really starting to get into learning of languages thing particularly now the African languages. It was also helping him communicate with his slayers better which was nice for everyone. Xander was waiting for the patrolling to began which would happen in a few hours. He was so engrossed I his learning he jumped out of his chair when he heard.

"Hey Xander." Xander turned around to see Chris looked at him amused.

"Chris you need to start wearing a bell or something." Xander said with his hand

on his still hammering heart. Chris just smiled back at him. Xander waited until his heart stopped hammering and then scowled at him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." but he was still smiling.

"So how was work? you just got off right?" He said after he glanced at his watch it was 7:00 pm Chris time it would be 2:00 am.

"Yeah just got off and you haven't started your demon hunting yet?"

"No a demon attacked behind the club tonight and I'm wired so I thought who do I know who would be up at 2:00 and the answer came to me."

"I'm only up because of the time difference."

"Yeah Yeah." Chris waved his answer away dismissively.

"So how's the hunt to find out whose behind all the attacks on your witches going?"

"Dead end upon dead end upon dead end did I mention that I was at a dead end?" Chris said sarcastically.

"So you're at a dead end?" Xander asked.

"I have searched for hours I have vanquished a lot of demons I thought it was and they keep on killing witches. I'm just scared my charges are next."

"Well all you can do is keep going keep out taking out demons until you realize who's going after them and kill them."

"And if something was going after slayers." Chris asked knowingly. Xander nodded he would be freaked out as well. Chris looked over at his desk.

"Still learning languages?" Chris asked and Xander nodded.

"I'm starting to understand my slayers which is strange because I've never been that good at languages of course I never really tried before but I must be a master at it because I'm learning 7 languages all together and somehow a lot of it's sticking in my head." Chris smiled.

"That's great." Xander beamed.

"Yeah it mean not everything I say goes through a translator and I think they feel closer to me and less scared when I can speak directly to them." Chris nodded. Xander shook his head.

"Anyways sorry talk all about me."

"It's okay it's great that your learning them so well." Chris quirked his head to the side and Xander wondered what was going on. Chris rolled his eyes and Xander guessed that he was listening to someone calling him in his head.

"Sorry Xander I've got to go Wyatt's calling me." Xander nodded his understanding, Suddenly the room light up with with blue and white orbs."Never going to get used to that." Xander said starring at the spot where Chris had orbed out. Xander shook his head to clear and got back to his studying.

A/N: I got two short chapters so I'm posting them together but make sure that you read the both of them. Thanks for reading

Please Review :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: I posting two short chapters so make sure you read both of them.

Chris found himself spending more and more time with Xander. At first it was just because Chris sometimes wanted someone to be around when the rest of the world was asleep, but he quickly began to like being around Xander. Xander was awesome to be around. He wasn't magic himself but he knew enough about the supernatural so that Chris didn't have to hide anything from him. He might have to explain certain things but he didn't get that your crazy look he got from other people. Well at least most of the time.

Chris was at Xander's place again and he had become very comfortable in this house, almost like it was a third house. Chris and Xander had talked a great deal about their personal lives. Chris had orbed himself there again after work, he wasn't tired but that was mostly become half the time he went over to Xander's rather then home and he had gotten used to going to bed at 4 or 5 o'clock in the morning. He reminded himself what he had for Xander and went to his backpack, he brought with the gift inside of it. He took it out and put it behind his back since he hadn't wrapped it then he tapped Xander on the shoulder. Xander turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"Chris what do you have behind your back?" he asked. Chris put the item in front of him and watched his reaction. Xander face turned into a scowl as he saw what he had in his hands.

"You brought me twilight?" Chris shrugged amused enjoying the look of repulsion on his face.

"Because there aren't enough vampire in my life you had to bring me something with vampire who are all Angel like." Chris frowned he hadn't actually read them himself, not really finding fantasy or horror stories very interesting to begin with since his life was pretty much a freak show in and of itself, but he didn't think the vampire were like angels.

"I don't think they're suppose to be very Angel like." Xander rolled his eye at him and chucked the book back at him but since he only had one eyes his depth perception was off and he threw it about a foot away from him. Chris used his telekinesis to keep it from hitting the ground, it was Melinda's if he let any harm to it she might possibly kill him.

"No Angel a vampire with a soul and a real pain in my ass."

"I guessing you don't like him."

"Was pain in the ass not strong enough for you?" Chris laughed he put the book back into his bag.

"Is the book yours?" Xander asked and Chris shook his head.

"No, it's Melinda's."

"That's your cousin right?" Xander asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah she's my cousin."

"Cool." and they continued talking for another few hours before Chris yawned. As he yawned he looked at the time.

"Man it that the time?" Chris asked alarmed getting to his feet. Xander looked at his watch as well it was almost time to start patrolling he and Chris hadn't even noticed how long they had been talking. Xander laughed a little amused.

"Yeah it is."

"I got to go." Chris said through another yawn. Xander felt himself yawning as well even though he wasn't that tired.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll see it."

A/N: I'm posting two short chapters so remember to read both of them.

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chris suddenly felt the urge to orb, he barely looked around to make sure no one was around him the urge to orb was so strong. He orbed and he saw Xander again, this time he was fighting some sort of demon possibly a vampire of the hell mouth variety, since Xander was holding a stake. He raised his hand about to use his telekinesis when something hit him from behind knocking him to the ground.

He caught himself with his palms, scraping them slightly. He looked up above himself to see another possible vampire starting for him, he moved onto his knees and he used his telekinesis to flick him backwards.

There was a look of shock flashed on the vampire face as he went flying. It was quite comical since Chris was sure with all the leather and tattoo's and piercings he probably thought himself to be tough. One of the girls went at the vampire and staked him. Chris looked back to where Xander had been that vampire was gone as well. He went forward towards Xander who was looking over at his slayers checking them for injury and Chris found his eye doing the same with Xander.

Xander was sweating and breathing kind of heavily. Chris scanned his face it looked normal and then slowly the rest of Xander's body and he found a cut on Xander's arm through his leather jacket. The cut was bleeding sluggishly and was a few inches long, it wasn't life threatening but it was definitely one that should be fixed. Chris distantly heard Xander tell the slayers to start to head back but his attention was fixed on Xander's cut.

"I can heal that you know." it came out of his mouth before he even registered the thought.

"What?"

"Your arm I can heal that." Xander glanced down at his arm to the cut in it, like he just remembered it had happened. It probably wasn't unusual, slayers and watchers didn't have whitelighters and as such probably got used to being injured, for some reason this made him sad, Xander shrugged.

"Oh okay thanks." he gave his arm to Chris. He wasn't quite sure why he offered, he hadn't even thought about it but his healing was about only 50/50 with non family members, so what if he tried and nothing happened? But he had to try, he wanted to heal him Chris put his hand over the wound and willed it to heal it did, which was a relief and it wasn't even as draining as usual which was great. The glow faded and Chris put his hands back down by his sides. Xander eye glanced around what he was looking for he didn't know. Then his eyes went far away.

"Xander are you okay?" Xander snapped out of it.

"I feel strange like something's different." Chris waved his hand dismissively.

"Sometimes that a side effect from healing it should go away soon." Xander shook his head.

"No something's different." he sounded serious and strange.

"You got new skin." Chris said and shrugged it was the only thing that should be different.

"Not that." Xander shook his head again and frowned he lifted his finger up and slid it under his eye patch.

"Ow!" Xander said suddenly. He then took his eye patch off and open his eye, then looked very shocked. Chris frowned not really sure what was going on.

"I can see." Xander said slowly and amazed. Chris brow furrowed in confusion.

"What. I don't... I never... that injury was there before right?" Xander nodded.

"Yeah but you healed it." Chris shrugged.

"I guess, I never healed anyone before with an injury like that." Xander shocked look slowly changed into a small smile directed at him.

"Well...thank you...you healed me." Xander's smiled got wider. Chris shrugged again not really sure what to say or do, he had never dealt with this kind of situation before.

"Uh...no problem."

"No problem? I thought that I...I..." he looked down at the ground and took some deep breaths it seemed like he was trying to get his emotions under control.

"I can see again." Xander said so quietly that Chris had trouble hearing him.

"Thank you so very much." his eyes were brimming with tears but they didn't fall down, and were soon rapidly blinked away. Chris found himself starring at Xander's eyes for a moment, Chris had a flash of those eyes only it was different somehow before he could figure out what it meant it was gone. Weird, he shook his head to clear the strange thoughts out.

"What can I do to repay you?" Xander asked earnestly. Chris shook his head, no one had ever ask what they could do to repay him before. In fact most of the time his family took the ability to heal for granted.

"Uh...you don't have to repay me." Chris said awkwardly. Xander shook his head.

"I've been missing my eye then that...priest shoved his thumb in it." Chris stared for a long moment. He hadn't known how he had lost the eye before, every way he thought of how to say it sounded entirely too impersonal and honestly with his life style he guessed it probably wasn't pretty. However he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"A priest gouged your eye out?" he asked then winced at how it sounded.

"Sorry you don't-"

"You just healed my eye, if you want to know how I lost it in the first place I'll tell you."

"Remember the first?" Chris and Xander had both told each other about evils they've faced and more importantly the times that they saved the world. The first did not sound like something he wanted to go up against any time soon.

"The first had followers one of which was a priest a very bad priest, he took away my eye." Chris nodded, he thought of all the times he had gotten injuries nearly to the point of death and yet he had always known that if he needed them his Dad, Wyatt and Aunt Paige were all just an orb away and if he needed them they would come. He had never had to live with a broken bone even when it was his own fault. Like the time he had orbed onto the roof and had been too scared to orb away when he fell off of it. Living with an eye that was gone for awhile, Chris knew that that probably meant a lot to him. Still Xander lived with slayers he was constantly thinking about others other then himself and Chris didn't want to ask to do anything, but he was also almost as sure that Xander wouldn't just let it go.

"I'll tell you what you can do," Chris said, Xander looked curious and Chris smiled wider. "Don't die." Xander rolled his eyes.

"I always try not to die, that doesn't mean I actually have any control over it." Chris nodded he knew that as well.

"Still that's what I want." Xander shook his head.

"I can't guarantee that Chris." Xander said seriously and Chris sighed.

"Okay then how about you bake me a cake?" Chris said. Xander eyebrows raised

"Now when you say you want me to bake you a cake you mean an actual cake don't you." Chris brows creased in confusion.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You don't want to me to blow something up?" Xander asked. Chris shook his head and said said incredulously.

"No." Xander let out what seemed like a breath of relief.

"Who in the world...baking a cake?" Chris asked.

"Some stupid zombies." Xander said then waved a dismissive hand "Don't worry about it." he paused for a second then said.

"Odd request," Xander laughed "but okay, I'll bake you a cake." Chris laughed.

"What kind of cake do you want?" then he looked around and suddenly was worried.

"They're gone."

"You told them to go, remember, at the beginning of this conversation." Xander looked worried though.

"I can orb you back there." Xander looked at him his eyes shining with worry he really cared about his slayers.

"I hate to ask you for something else so soon, but I can't believe I let myself get sidetracked in the first place. "

"They're slayers." Xander nodded.

"I know 3 times stronger then me but I won't stop worrying until I actually see them." Chris nodded and stepped over to Xander who was now eying him warily only now he was doing it with both eyes.

"Does it hurt." that was when Chris realized that Xander had never orbed with him before. Chris shook his head.

"No." Xander looked more relaxed.

"Good, good, that's good." now he just looked awkward.

"What do I do?" he asked. Chris touched his shoulder and said.

"Don't think your getting out of making me that cake." he said jokingly and then orbed them back to Xander's home.

Review please :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Chris was sitting down to family dinner in the manor they did this every Sunday and had for as long as he could remember. They were all there his Mom and Dad his Aunt's Paige and Phoebe his Uncle's Coop and Henry. Wyatt and his cousins Henry Jr, Tamora, Kat, Melinda and Ladybug, and Parker.

His mother's cooking was delicious as usual but he could do without all the looks of concern aimed at him when they didn't think he was looking. So Chris was doing his best just to look at his food which was pot roast one of his favorites. Wyatt was going on and on about his girlfriend which surprisingly was still Chelsea, Wyatt tended to have very short relationships.

"So Chris." Chris reluctantly looked up from his pot roast and looked at his Aunt Paige who had been the one who had talked.

"Wyatt told me that you've gone a lot lately, and that some of it was not demon hunting." Chris snapped his gaze to Wyatt who looked smug and Chris shot him a dirty look.

"So where ya been?" she asked a smug smile on her face as well.

"Out." Chris said hoping they would leave it at that, he really should have known better.

"Out where?" Aunt Phoebe asked her smile even more suggestive. Chris starred at her and he realized they thought he was seeing someone.

"I'm not dating anyone." he said.

"But you go there at 3 AM in the morning." Wyatt said unhelpfully and everyone's smug smile went up a notch.

"There is no girl."

"Finally you admit it." Wyatt said with a smirk, and Chris glared at him and threw his napkin at him which hit him square in the face.

"Chris no throwing things at the table." his mother reprimanded him sharply. Chris didn't look at her and continued glaring at Wyatt who shrugged.

"Fine if it's not a girl then who are you going to see at 3 in the morning?" he asked still suggestively.

"I visit him at three in the morning because _I _work late and _he_ lives in Africa where the time difference make it 7 o'clock at night his time."

"He lives in Africa?" his Aunt Paige asked.

"Yeah that's what I said." Chris said irritably.

"How did you met him if he lives in Africa?" she asked. Chris looked at his Dad then at the table, now was his time to ask how in the world he had heard Xander in the first place. Part of him wanted to keep it to himself but there was no reason to so he asked.

"Dad remember when I asked why I don't hear people when they call for other Chris's?" His Dad looked pensive for a moment then nodded.

"Well that's how I met him." at everyone's confused look he elaborated.

"He was calling for someone he knew someone named Kris but I heard him and I came." his Dad looked puzzled as did everyone else at the table.

"I've never heard anyone I didn't know calling my name." Wyatt said.

"Me neither." Aunt Paige said and Harry, Kat, and Tamora all shook their heads negatively. His Dad though was pensive.

"I don't know if I've ever heard of that before, maybe you should ask the elders about it."

"Yeah." Chris said although he had no intention of doing so, yeah it was weird that he had heard him the first place but he liked talking to Xander and he didn't want to know why he had heard him in the first place. Which was a little weird since he usually liked to know everything but he didn't want to talk to the Elders about this. Someone else started talking about something else was a relief because the attention was off him again. A little while later the meal had run down and Aunt Phoebe''s and Paige's family had orbed/ hearted away. Then Chris and Wyatt after saying goodbye to their parents orbed back to their place.

"Thanks for bringing that up." Chris said sarcastically still sore about the whole thing, throughout all the meal his cousins kept shooting him suggestive looks which he had found very annoying, Wyatt grinned and he sat down on their emerald green couch it was a little frayed at the edges but it was comfy. Chris stayed standing and folded his arms against himself.

"I just wanted to know why my brother was disappearing all the time?" Wyatt said like it was no big deal, which made Chris scowl even more.

"You couldn't have asked me when we weren't home in front of all our family."

"Nope." Chris rolled his eyes and sat down on their matching loveseat which was opposite from the couch.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk."

"I know but you love me anyways." Wyatt said.. His smile dimmed a bit and Chris knew he was talking serious now.

"All joking aside I'm glad you found someone to talk to so your not always going after demons." Chris made sure he was being serious then said softly.

"Thanks Wy."

"Although I do wonder why you never bring him over here, you embarrassed of me or something."

"I'm always embarrassed about you..." Chris joked then added "No he just well has kind of 24/7 kind of job he can't really leave."

"24/7 isn't that illegal?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah well he lives in Africa and has a very usual job."

"What does he do?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"He's a watcher." Wyatt brows lifted up surprise.

"A TV watcher? That's a job in Africa? Maybe I should move to Africa." Chris waved his hand dismissively.

"No it's someone who watches over Slayers." at Wyatt blank look he added " Slayers are guardians of the hellmouth" another blank look "which is similar to the nexus but attracts a different sort of monsters." Wyatt smile dimmed, and Chris could tell that his brother didn't exactly approve.

"So the only friend you could find hunts demons just as much as you do." Chris shrugged.

"Common interests."

"Yeah not exactly what I had in mind." Wyatt said seriously, Chris shrugged.

"Yeah well you can't always get what you want." Chris said and got off from the couch and moved off to go to his room.

Review Please :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

He was looking at the book of shadows again, another lead on his demon. Did that make it the 7th or 8th lead he was chasing down? He shook his head and got back to flipping pages. How was it that he didn't have the book memorized by now? He heard someone sit down by him, he waited for the person to speak but they seemed intent of staying silent. Chris looked up and saw Julie.

Julie had been a friend of their family since he and Julie were 5 and his family had saved her mom and her from demons. Julie had light blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes, her complexion was light and would have been flawless except for the light mole on her left check.

It had been awhile since he had talked to Julie, when they were kids they had been pretty close, they had even gone out for awhile. After they had broken up they hadn't really talked as much as they had before they had gone out or before then. Still it wasn't awkward when they did talk, he was just able to pretend like they hadn't gone out and they were still just friends. Julie looked at him embarrassed then then looked down at her feet, Chris looked down at the book again, if Julie wasn't ready to talk yet, he was going to work on finding the Lorinax demon while she got ready.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Julie."Chris said without looking up, there was a short pause then Julie asked.

"What'cha doing?" she said trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"Looking for a Lorinax demon." Chris pried his eyes from the book "Do you know anything about them?" she shook her head and said apologetically.

"Can't say that I do sorry." Chris looked back at the book and flipped past another few pages.

"Yeah I know it's here somewhere, I'm just having a little trouble finding it is all."

"Do you need help?" Julie asked.

"No...I just..." Chris looked up at her" do you want to help?" Chris asked confused.

"I just I...feel like your working too hard Chris." Chris rolled his eyes and looked back at the book of shadows.

"Which member of my family asked you to do this?"

"Most of them, separately, I told them I was no good at this kind of thing and that your probably see right through me because I would make some stupid mistake, but did they listen to me no they didn't."

"Tell them I appreciate the concern but I'm fine." Chris said while still flipping the pages of the book

"You do look like your working too hard. Your eyes have circles underneath them and do you do anything beside hunt demons and work?" her voice sounded concerned and Chris looked up and her face was concerned as well.

"I watch TV, read books" he said defensively then added "I made a new friend." she didn't seem to believe him on the friend from the look on her face.

"Yeah they told me that too. They've also told me they've never seen this friend of your and one or two of them think you've made him up." Chris frowned and looked up at Julie.

"Why would I make him up?"

"To get people like me to stop bugging you."

"Julie your not bugging me." Chris said with a smile.

"So maybe instead of so much demon hunting, you go have a cup of coffee with me."she put her hands up at the look on his face "I promise none of your family put me up to this."

"Julie I would love to, but I can't right now got find the Lorinax Demon...rain check?"

"Yes but you better buy." she said with a smile that told her that he better hold up his end of the deal.

"Sure I'll buy I'll even get you a cookie or something." Chris promised.

"I can't wait." she turned around then back to him "And Chris...don't work too hard you don't want to burn out at 22."

"I'll try to take it easy." Chris said but mostly just to reassure her, he would take it easy just as soon as he found out what was killing the witches and he took it out and not a minute before.

~.~

Xander was lying in bed starring at his textured ceiling, trying to get the energy to pull himself out of bed after having taken a nap. He heard the soft jingling sound that indicated that Chris was orbing in. Xander looked up and saw his suspicion confirmed in the form of Chris standing there in front of him looking angry, and also really worn. His eyes had deep circles underneath them indicating Chris was not sleeping nearly enough. He looked thinner then usual and just really worn. Xander pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Chris you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Chris snapped.

"You don't look like your sleeping well." Chris rolled his eyes and looked annoyed at him.

"Not you too."

"When's the last time that you slept?" Xander asked concerned.

"I can't sleep, not until I find it." Chris said and started pacing. Xander got up out of bed, Xander could practically feel the irritation, worry, anxiety and anger rolling off Chris.

"What happened?" asked concerned about what got Chris all riled up like this. At his words Chris started pacing even faster.

"It attacked one of my charges and hurt her pretty bad, I barely got there in time to stop it and it got away, she nearly died."

"Chris, sleep deprivation is not going to help you, it's only going to hurt you make your ability to absorb information even harder." Chris shook his head vigorously.

"You don't understand, I can't sleep, I've tried but every time I close my eyes all I can see it attacking my charge."

"Did you check the book of shadows?" he asked finding it funny that even though he had never seen the book, Chris described it and talked about it enough he felt like knew what it looked like. Chris let out a snort.

"Yeah only about a million times."

"Did you talk to your family?'

"Yeah I talk to Wyatt, my mom, my Dad none of them knows what this thing is."

"What'd it look like?" Xander asked even though it was most likely Chris's type of monster it there was a small chance that it was his kind of monster.

"It looked human like most of my demons do. He was a man with brown hair and dark eyes, the only power I saw him use was telekinesis but that can't be all he had if his been killing so many witches. I spent 3 hours looking for him in book of shadows before my mom caught me and told me to go to bed." Xander smiled, he had never met Chris's mother but he was envious of Chris's relationship with her. He was also envious of his relationship with his father and brother.

He wished his relationship with his parents was like that, instead of not even knowing if they were alive or dead. After Sunnydale fell Xander had never been able to find his parents again. He kept meaning to ask Willow to help him find them but they hadn't talked much since his failed wedding. It had never seemed very urgent and part of him didn't care if he ever saw them again. They hadn't exactly been the greatest parents in the world. He shook his head he didn't want to think about his parents right now.

"Wyatt asleep," Xander snapped his attention back to Chris.

"So again, I'm the only who's awake." Xander said but smiled to tell him he was only joking, the smile faded "You really don't look good."

"As soon as I find the demon everything will be fine." Xander could tell that he was telling himself that as much as he was telling Xander.

"You've been saying that since I've met you."

"Well it will." Chris said stubbornly.

"Chris you can't focus if you don't sleep, and if you can't focus you are just going to get yourself and anyone around you hurt."

"Look if I want to be lectured I can go home and get lectured!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Chris you're my friend, I don't want to see you get yourself hurt because you weren't thinking clearly."

"I'm fine!" Chris shouted then sunk into one of Xander's desk chairs and looked down at his legs so that Xander couldn't see his eyes.

"You know how to hunt smart and you know that to do that you need to sleep, so if you need to take some pills or a potion or something."

"What if someone gets hurt while I'm sleeping." Chris asked softly, Xander sighed.

"What is it that your family says? Y_ou can't save everyone, _and you can't save anyone if you get yourself killed in the process." Chris shook his head and Xander geared himself up for another round when Chris orbed out. Xander glared at the ceiling.

"You had better be going to sleep Chris or the next time I see you I'm going to kick your ass, for orbing out on me." he yelled. Damasi came into the room looking at him alarmed.

"Sorry Chris was here and he left." he said then noticed that he had actually managed to say it in her language. She looked at him surprised and he felt surprised himself.

"Did you...did you actually understand me?" he asked her. Damasi nodded her head and a smile split Xander face.

"That's great, that's really wonderful, that's great." he said blabbering and Damasi smiled at him as well. At least one good thing came from today, he just hoped that Chris wasn't going to get himself killed, that would really put a damper on his night.

Review please :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Chris couldn't believe it, he had found the demon, he finally found it. The one he had been spending most of his free time looking for and he had finally found it. He had found the Lorinax demon and had gone after him only to discover he had been wrong about that one too but he had a feeling he was right, this time. The only problem was that it required the power of three and he really really really wanted to kill it himself. But he guessed he couldn't always get exactly what he wanted and what he really wanted was the demon gone.

"Aunt Paige." he called. He wanted to talk to her first because she was the one of his mom and Aunt Phoebe was still the most interested in the mystical part of their lives. He saw her orb in.

"Hey Chris" she said chipper then looked at him disapprovingly."What's going on? You look tired." Chris rolled his eyes why did everyone keep on saying that, they were starting to sound like a broken record.

"I found the demon." Paige nodded, her eyes lit up with understanding. "It requires the power of three." Chris added reluctantly.

"What is it?" Paige asked and Chris motioned the book. Aunt Paige went behind and to the book and read the page.

"The Pogigin Demon he sleeps for 200 years at a time and powers include fire balls and telekinesis. Can only be vanquished by the power of three. "Paige looked up confused.

"Chris that's not much to go on and there's not even a picture." Chris nodded he knew that, but he had a strong feeling that this was what was attacking the witches, he had never felt something so strongly before.

"So have you come up with a plan to trap it yet?" Aunt Paige asked and Chris shook his head, he had just barely found it, he hadn't time yet to come up with a plan yet.

"That's okay, Chris we can probably come with something." Chris was relieved that she wasn't trying to shut him out of this, his aunts and parents had a tendency to do that hopefully his loud and empathetic insistence to the contrary made it so they wouldn't try to do that anymore.

"Your Dad's at work, and so are Aunt Phoebe and your mother and your cousins are all too young to deal with this yet... except for your brother." Chris didn't want to bring Wyatt into this, this was his thing he opened his mouth to argue when Aunt Paige cut him off.

"Chris there are innocents are stake you spent months looking for this guy your not going to let him get away just because you don't want to share with your brother are you?" Chris looked down at the ground properly ashamed of himself, he still didn't want to share with Wyatt but if it meant the safety of his charges he would do anything.

"Okay." he said giving his permission not that Aunt Paige wouldn't have called Wyatt without his permission.

"Wyatt." his Aunt Paige called and Wyatt orbed into the attic a few moments later. He was wearing his pajamas and blinking rapidly like he had just been in bed, Chris looked at the time and saw that it was 9 am he probably had just been in bed. Chris would be too if he hadn't been hunting down this demon with a vengeance. He scanned the room still looking sleepy until he seemed to wake a bit.

"You woke me up when there is no demon, or person to heal." Wyatt demanded irritated.

"There is a demon, we just haven't found it yet." Chris said.

"Couldn't it have waited a few more hours." Wyatt whined. Chris smiled Wyatt the twice-blessed child was whining like a four year old then he sobered up as he realized how important it was to get the demon as soon as possible. Wyatt also seemed to sober up looking at him.

"All right." he said what do you need me to do?" A little while later a demon shimmered into the attic and looked at them, Chris recognized him from before and knew that his feeling was right he had found the right demon. He tried to shimmer out but bounced against the cage they had set up. The demon glared at them. He looked at his aunts who were on the other side of the cage across from him and Wyatt. He knew they would be doing the actual vanquishing spell, but he was glad that he would actually be there to see the demon be vanquished. He smiled at the demon.

"You should have never came after my charges." he said and looked again at his mom and Aunt's who were looking at a spell that Chris and Wyatt had found and wrote down that would vanquish the demon.

"Demon hide your evil face Pogogin die and leave no trace." They chanted together and after they were done with the chant the demon screamed as fire engulfed him. Finally his charges were safe.

~.~

He was training his slayers when a light blue light came into the room.

"We can take over." Kris said. It was true, in fact he wasn't really sure they even needed him anymore most of slayers seemed to almost caught up to Rona and Kris. They were ahead of schedule. Chris looked around and then to him. Xander made his way over to him.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt forgot about the time difference." Chris said apologetically, which was when Xander saw it the glow in Chris's the lack of circles under his eyes. Which had been to some degree ever since he had met him but had gotten a lot worse lately, he smiled.

"You look much more rested." Chris grinned wider then he had ever seen him before.

"The demon is finally gone it won't any witches anymore."

"Congratulations." he said. Chris looked much more carefree then he had ever seen him before and Xander was happy for him. Chris started walking up the stairs and Xander started following they made their way into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Xander asked and Chris looked around like he hadn't realized where he had lead them before. Chris shook his head.

"No." Xander was hungry but Chris seemed to want to talk and he could wait a few minutes for him to get out what he wanted to say.

"I had my-get the power of three." Xander nodded the power of three included his aunts and his mom. One day he had to ask for pictures so that he could have the right images in his head when he thought about them.

"We came up with a plan and we summoned him into a circle that he couldn't get out of and then they vanquished him." Chris beamed.

"I'm glad one more demon we don't have to worry about." Xander said and Chris nodded eagerly. He was starting to get even more hungry and he was about to ask Chris to excuse him when the potato chips form the counter suddenly went from the counter into his hand, covered in the same blue light that Chris when he orbed in. He looked at Chris impressed.

"Thanks Chris how did you know that I wanted these?" Chris looked confused and kept looking from the bag of chips to the counter that they had been on.

"I didn't do that." he said shaking his head. Xander opened the bag of chips and stuffed some in his mouth after chewing them he snorted.

"Yeah sure some other half elder white lighter whatever person came here stopped time and then sent me the potato chips and then left." Xander said sarcastically.. Chris still looked confused and shook his head.

"I'm sure I didn't do it."

"There's only two people in this room you and me only one of us is a half whitelighter elder person." Chris looked around the room like he was hoping to find someone else and yet didn't find anyone. Xander shrugged.

"Maybe your powers are evolving and you can do things without even thinking about it."

"Yeah maybe." Chris said doubtfully. Xander decided to change the subject since Chris didn't seem to be enjoying the current topic of conversation.

"So now that the demons gone you can relax a little." Chris smiled again but it was a little strained.

"Yeah.'

"Do you even know how to relax?" Xander teased.

"I can relax," Chris said defensively.

"So you just choose not to must of the time?"

"I can be fun your the one that always complaining about things you want to do but can't."

"And you the one who can and chooses not to."

"Alright what do you want to do."

"I want to see a movie in Los Angeles." Chris looked at him strangely.

"That's oddly specific."

"Yeah well it's close to Sunnydale and that's where I really want to see a movie." Chris frowned.

"Your home?" Xander nodded, he had told Chris previously about what had happened to Sunnydale.

"We could go see one?" Chris offered, Xander laughed.

"Weren't you the one who was complaining that Wyatt thought you were with a girl?"

"You could meet them and then they wouldn't bother me anymore."

"Yeah I would but I don't have the time."

"But you have time for a movie?"

"Totally different thing... besides you know I wouldn't be able to go to a movie anyways. I have to look after everyone and make sure they're safe."

"Their slayers there all as twice as strong as you." Xander winced.

"Thanks for that reminder. What I meant was I have to protect their way of being I am essentially their mother and father while their with me and they have little to no stability in their lives I can't leave them."

"How much longer until you take them to Cleaveland."

"3 months 2 weeks 8 hours and 16 minutes." Xander said looking at his watch.

"Ready for them to be gone?"

"I'm ready to not have to always be responsible for them feel anxious about them."

"You really think your going to ever stop feeling anxious about them. I've seen you with them you don't even speak their language but whenever they get hurt you put everything on hold until they feel better." Xander smiled sadly, he doubted it too and when the time did come for him to leave his slayers he doubted it would come easy to him. He eat another chip to avoided looking at Chris in the eyes until he could get his emotions under control. When they were under control again he looked back up.

"Chris maybe when my three months are up do you think I mean would you mind if I spent a little time with you in San Francisco before going on to my next assignment? Just a few weeks." he clarified. Chris smiled.

"Of course Xander you can even stay with me and Wyatt, I'm sure Wyatt won't mind." Chris grinned "Once he gets over the shock that you are in fact a guy and that there is absolutely nothing romantic going on with us." Xander pretended like he was hurt.

"That's it the wedding off." Chris shook his head smiling.

"Please don't make jokes like that in front of Wyatt he'll never ever let it go."

"What's there to do in San Francisco."

"I can orb to the top of the golden gate bridge while most tourist see the bottom of it you'll get to see the top." Xander shook his head.

"I think that's a little too far up for my taste."

"Well I wouldn't let you fall."

"I have a little thing with heights." Xander said quietly.

"I don't understand that but that's probably because I can orb. People generally aren't afraid of heights there generally afraid of falling from heights and if I fall I can just orb."

"Yeah lucky you." Xander said he wished he could orb he could go see he's friends without having to be gone for long periods away from his slayers. Which would be nice.

"Well for those afraid of heights there are other features of the city that tourist came from near and far to look at."

"What are those." Chris spent the remainder of the time talking about various things in San Francisco before he looked at his watch.

"It's time for you to patrol isn't it?" Xander nodded he was just about to make the same comment.

"Well then I'll have to come back another time, and we'll talk more about this." Xander nodded and watched as Chris orbed away.

Reveiw Please


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: Sorry I just realized I posted the wrong chapter, which means that you get two chapters today, make sure to read both of them.

Chris was over again and had brought Chinese. Chris had started in the last couple of weeks bringing him food whenever he came over and Xander very much appreciated it. He liked the American version of food much more. Chris came over about 2 or 3 times a week now and it was always a nice experience. Xander was eating with relish and Chris was barely managing from laughing at him as he found it funny that Xander enjoyed the food Chris brought so much. Then again Chris hadn't been without it for months. When Xander finished he eyed Chris untouched food. Chris noticing finally opened and started eating his food.

"Hey do want to do something this weekend?" Chris knew he couldn't leave, but he had started bringing things over which Xander missed and even Rona and Kris were happy to see him because of that. Rona and Kris had started calling him Chris Kringle especially after he had brought them both their brand of makeup from the United States. Chris didn't buy it though, he had his cousin Melinda to buy it for him instead. Xander owed Chris bunch of money from all the things that he had brought. Xander remembered the original question.

"I'd love to but I can't."

"Why not?" Chris asked not angrily just curiously.

"Contrary to popular belief do have a life outside this place." Chris laughed. , showing that he knew that Xander had no life outside this place, Xander laughed then admitted.

"I'm going to Italy."

"It's nice there, so any particular reason why you're going there?"

"You've been?" Chris looked at him and Xander slapped his head lightly." Right you can orb, you've probably have been everywhere... Dawn, I told you about Dawn right?" He was pretty sure that Chris knew almost everything about his life at this point except for the things he purposely hid and he knew a lot about Chris's life too. The name of all his family members, how old they were, and little tidbits about things they had done to annoy him over the years. At Chris's nod Xander continued." Dawn's not out of school yet. So they couldn't really come here, plus they don't really have room around here so I'm going there. Willow's going to meet us there."

"Was there a why in there or did I miss it?"

"Oh next weeks my birthday."Chris brows lifted in surprise.

"Oh really happy Birthday. If I would have know I would have got you something." Xander fidgeted a little

"Well there is something you can do."

"And what's that?" Chris asked not liking the way Xander had said that.

"Well for my birthday present could you orb me to Italy. It would save me the 10 hour plane ride I'd have to take if you didn't." Chris shrugged.

"Sure I don't see why not, just don't make this a habit I already orb my mom and my Aunt Phoebe and Dad everywhere I don't want to just become a taxi service."

"I promise I won't, thanks Chris."

"No problem so when's the special day?"

"Next Thursday." Chris's eyebrows creased.

"Really weird so is mine."

"What are the chances?" Xander asked.

"Actually it's petty high there about 2 people in my high school same year and same birthday as me." Xander shook his head ruefully.

"You just had to ruin my moment didn't you?" Chris shrugged then smiled.

"Yep."

"You know what that also means? It means that I'm not the only one holding out on when their Birthday is. Well I already had an idea for my present do you?"

"You don't have to get me anything." Chris said dismissively.

"Uh I'm hurt. You got me something the least I can do is return the favor."

"I'm orbing you somewhere I do it all the time for my mom, and dad, and aunts. It's very routine for me."

"Alright then have me doing something very routine for me. Need any demons beheaded?"

"My demons are slightly different from your demons."

"I know that but I could..kill...something...couldn't I?" At Chris's non-believing look Xander slumped

"Fine maybe I couldn't vanquish your demons for you, but it's not my fault that I don't have any magical powers. But I am going to get you something an athame no?" Chris shook his head "Um I got it a nice bottle of tequila."

"No."

"Who can say no to tequila?"

"Well you for starters."

"Yeah but I'm weird." Xander trailed off and Chris thought the matter was dropped till Xander said

"How about Frog warts." Chris brows creased again and Xander wondered if he had said anything wrong.

"What? Or not it was a weird suggestion to begin with I'm not even sure how my mind got there."

"No it's just I need that ingredient for a potion I'm making, but I don't know how you could have known that."

"Lucky guess?" Xander ventured.

"Weirdly lucky guess."

"So you need it?" Chris nodded. "Great then we're even you give me a ride and I'll give you frog warts." Xander face screwed up as he thought about what he had just said and said "You know what I mean." Chris nodded.

"So how old are you turning?" Chris asked.

"23."

"Me too." Chris said.

"Well we should do something. I mean I can spare an hour away from my friends or you can come with us, which ever one your more comfortable with. We should find a restaurant that gives free deserts and then we can get two." Xander said with a smirk.

"Sounds great if I'm not doing anything and can get away I'll do just that." Chris said smiling back.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: I know that's things are right now going a little slow but it should be picking up significantly in the next few chapters.

A/N2: I posted the wrong chapter so I'm going to post them in the right order and give you another. To show you how very sorry I am :(. Make sure to read them both.

Chris orbed in and looked around Xander and Kris and Rona were in the room, which was okay he had brought plenty for all of them.

"I brought pizza." He said and put it down on the counter.

"You are a god. No you are a god among gods. No offense to the people of Nambia but their Pizza just doesn't have any Pizazz." Rona and Kris took a few pieces of pizza and went into the next room leaving them alone. Chris sat down at the table and watched Xander pile up his plate with pizza.

"Well I'm glad your excited."

"You're not?" Chris shrugged, he had no idea what it was but all day and well actually for the past few days he had been feeling like he had been missing something. He had spent hours going over and over trying to see if he missed anything. He had gone over inch of his apartment and the manor, looking for anything that was even remotely out of place. He had found nothing, as far as he knew it was just in his head but that didn't stop the feeling.

"It's not that I'm not it's just I feel like I missing something."

"Missing something like what?" Xander asked after finishing chewing a bite.

"Well if I knew what was missing it probably wouldn't be missing would it?" Xander laughed.

"No I mean is it an actual item your missing or is it something philological."

"Hell if I know." Chris opened the pizza box and grabbed a piece of pizza and put a good portion of it into his mouth. Xander followed suit and soon both were shoveling food into their mouth like it would up and disappear, though neither really noticed. They got about half way through the pizza when Xander stopped for a second and put his pizza down Chris noticed this as well and put his pizza down as well.

"What's the matter, is something wrong with it?"

"No it's just...nothing." Chris looked away and then picked his pizza back up but didn't eat any of it. Xander opened his mouth to tell him that he knew it wasn't nothing when he stopped. There was something different about the room or something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. Chris felt different, yet the same it was quite a strange feeling yet familiar. It was a strange yet comforting feeling and then suddenly there was a short bolt of lightning steaming from his hands which hit the ceiling leaving a black mark on it. Xander jumped from his sitting position and away from Chris while he looked between Chris and the ceiling a few times.

"You...you just burned my ceiling."

"Sorry." Chris tried to look apologetic but he wasn't sure he was doing a very good job at it, he was still quite shocked. It had looked like an elder bolt only a very small version of it. Chris had never been able to do elder bolts ever, and unlike the last time, he knew that this had come from him. He looked at Xander wondering if he was angry but Xander was smiling now, he looked at Chris.

"Have you been holding out on me?" he asked Chris, Chris frowned and shook his head.

"Because that...that was awesome, and I hate to think you've been hiding something so awesome from me." Xander said looking excited, Chris shook his head.

"I'm wasn't hiding it this is the first time it's ever happened." Chris explained, Xander eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"This is the first time it's ever happened."

"First time I scorched a ceiling." Chris shook his head that wasn't right "First time I scorched a ceiling when I wasn't orbing something away from me." he corrected himself.

"That's big isn't it?" Xander asked. Chris nodded.

"My powers must have advanced." he said while nodding. Xander smile faded and he looked between Chris and the box of pizza.

"You're going to do talk to the Elders now aren't you."

"Yeah."

"Can I keep the Pizza?"

"Yeah have at it."

"I swear I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." Chris orbed out to the bridge. He was confused, he meant to orb to the Elders but he ended up on top the Golden gate bridge. This was his Dad's, place to think, he liked to come up here he had come up here a few times with his Dad when he was a kid but it had always felt like his Dad's place and not his. He shook his head he wouldn't be able to get his answers here and he orbed again.

Review Please and tell me what you think :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

A/N: VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Last chapter I messed up, I uploaded the chapter in the wrong order. I reposted it and added another chapter but I had issues getting them in the right order. So anyone who read it within the first about 3 hours of it's initial posting, either read the wrong one, them in the wrong order and in some cases possibly read the same chapter twice, possible more then once. Some may have not read Chapter 23. Chapter 23 and 24 are very very important so please make sure that you haven't missed either chapter before reading on. Sorry again for the mix up and now onto the next chapter.

Chris was walking through a hallway, in fact a hallway at magic school. The walls were hazy but Chris barely noticed. There was something pulling him forward, although exactly what that something was was a bit of a mystery to him. He heard laughter, a child's laugh that sounded familiar and yet he had no idea where he had ever heard it before. He walked forward, there was something that he was missing something that he had to see. He turned a corner and saw a child sitting on the ground looking at him. His face was blurry but Chris knew that he knew him and kept on stepping forward. When he got close he reached out his hand to touch him when he heard.

_ Chris! Please come! Chris I need you here! _

Chris eyes snapped opened. He was now completely awake and the dream he had been having fled out of his mind, leaving him only with the feeling that he was forgetting something. Of course he put that to the back of his mind as he heard Xander shout his name again, He hear the panic in Xander's voice and knew that it was very serious.

Chris orbed in and saw the weirdest sight imaginable. Kris was laying on the ground, blood staining her clothes and breathing shallow. That wasn't the strange part, that he had expected or some sort of similar scene. What Chris found strange was Xander, who was bent over her, hands over her chest and a glow was emanating from his hands, a healing glow. Before Chris's eyes he watched Xander heal Kris. As soon as the skin finishing knitting itself and the clothing up Xander looked up at him, right at him. Chris hadn't moved and Xander hadn't looked up since Chirs had orbed. His eyes screamed

_ "What's happening to me? What did I just do?" _Of course that was when Kris shot up from the ground, breathing quickly. Xander immediately hugged her tightly in his arms for a long moment before breaking the hug by a few inches, so he could stare at her chest or more accurately where the wounds used to be.

"Kris! Kris are you okay?" Xander asked concerened.

"Yeah I'm fine." she started breathing more evenly. Xander saw that she was going to be okay and stood and quickly made his way over to Chris.

"How?! How is this possible?!" Chris shook his head still shocked.

"Honestly, I have no Idea." Xander's eyes looked wild and panicked.

"I can't be a whitelighter I would know if I died. And neither of my parents are anything close to angels, so I have no clue how this could be." Chris shook his head just as confused. Xander had healed someone, right in front of his eyes. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he would have never believed it.

"Honest I don't really know either." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"Chris I'm freaking out." Chris nodded, he was right there along with him. Xander eyes were still wild and panicked and the panic seemed to be growing every moment he stood there staring at him.

"I'll check with the elders see if they know anything." Xander nodded at him and his eyes pleaded with him.

"Hurry back." Chris nodded.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Chris orbed out leaving Xander behind.

Xander stared at his hands, his bloody hands, but he was more thinking about when just moments ago when they had been glowing and healing. He wasn't dealing with it very well, he just realized his breathing was fast, he tried to calm down but his breathing just quickened even further.

"Xander!" Xander jumped and saw Kris looking at him shocked and concerned.

"Xander, you've got to calm down."

"I..I healed you? I..I've always been the normal one. The one without power and I could have power, I have no idea how." his breathing was coming even faster now.

"Xander you saved my life." she said shocked but grateful.

"I...I don't know how it happened?" Xander said still only able to hold onto that one thought.

"Xander it's okay. Chris will find out how you were able to do it and he'll come and tell you. There's not use worrying about it till then." there was logic in her statement, too bad his mind wasn't willing to listen to logic at the moment.

"I don't think I can stop." his back found a wall and slid down it blindly. He felt someone sit down next to him and put their hand on his shoulder.

"Xander it's going to be okay." he heard Kris say and then he felt someone on his other side. He turned his head and saw Rona who give him a confident smile, which didn't really make him feel any better because he could see the worry in her eyes. His heard movement and looked up to see his slayers as they sat down in a semi circle around him. He wasn't sure if they knew what was going on, but it warmed his heart a little to see that they were showing their support for him as well, even if he was something he had never even know about tell a few months ago.

Review Please and let me know what you think :)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.

Xander was laying down in his room, he knew he should be sleeping since it was late. Exactly how late it was he didn't know, all he knew was that it was dark, but he couldn't. Not with what was floating around in his head. He should be in Italy right now with his girls living it up, it was his birthday at least it probably was, he hadn't actually seen the clock. He wasn't though, he was here in his bed staring at the ceiling and trying to think but he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming into his head.

He had healed Kris somehow...he had healed Kris, that wasn't possible at all but yet it still happened and he had no idea how. He was waiting for Chris to come with an explanation, but it had already been several hours. Who knew how long it would take for Chris to tell him why he could suddenly heal. He then heard the tell-tell sound of orbing. He sat up on his bed and looked at Chris expectantly.

"The elders don't know anything." Chris said apologetically. Xander slumped back onto his bed.

"What? How can they not know anything?"

"They're working on it, but something is blocking them which must be real powerful since they're elders. However there is another way to see how you got these powers you know?" Chris tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"How?" Xander asked sitting up in bed.

"First of all I've got to tell you once you know there's no going back." Xander shook his head it didn't matter.

"I need to know." Chris smiled.

"Okay I brought this handy little spell just in case." Chris said pulling out a piece of paper.

"What do I have to do?" He asked as he stood up, and made his way to Chris side to see what was written on the paper.

"Just say it with me." Xander took a deep breath, wondering if he was really ready to see why he could suddenly heal but he needed to know.

"Okay."

"Tho we don't not live in towers show us the source of Xanders powers!"

"That spell is terrible." Xander said absentmindedly.

"Didn't exactly have a long time to work on it." that was when the scene faded to black. When the color came back they were in a hospital that much was clear. There was some moaning and groaning coming from the bed near them. Chris gasped as one of the nurses shifted and they could see the face of the person in the bed.

"What is it Chris?" he looked over at her she was very pretty, he had never seen her before, of course she was also drenched in sweat and obviously having a baby. He felt very uncomfortable and looked away from the scene.

"That's my mom." Chris told him, not the way he first wanted to see Chris's mom he thought with a wince as another loud grunt of pain came from her direction. He walked a bit further away from the scene. He looked instead at the hospital room, anything to take his mind of what was going on in the room. A sudden thought occurred to him and he blurted it out as he thought about it.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" he turned to Chris shrugged then looked pensive for a moment.

"Well there a small chance... actually it's the only thing I can think of that would do this...even though we said Xander powers it went to the source of mine instead." Chris seemed very uncomfortable, Xander didn't blame him watching your birth was very...eech. A few more moans and screams later which Xander was trying to ignore he heard crying, crying of new born baby. He allowed himself to look at the baby.

"It's a boy." someone said.

"Chris you make a really cute baby." Xander said with a smirk.

"Shut up."Xander watched Chris stare at his younger self.

"Shouldn't the spell be ending right about now?" wondering why they were still there.

"Yeah I'm born it should be over." Then someone said.

"Keep pushing." Xander frowned that didn't seem right. He looked at the face of Chris's mother and made sure only to look at her face. She looked tired and confused.

"But I just had the baby." Chris's mom said

"You're having twins didn't your OB/GYN tell you?" Chris's mom shook her head she looked very confused.

"What?! I can't be having twins." Chris's mom said confused and kind of angry.

"Well I'm sorry that's you didn't know. I know it must be difficult to handle but if you do not start pushing the life of the baby will become endangered." he saw Chris's mom nod worried but determined and then looked away as another series of grunts, groans, and cries happened again. Soon the sound of another baby crying could be heard. At this point Chris's Mom was crying.

"It's a boy!" the doctor told her again, then after a few moments the nurse came over to her with him in her arms. Chris's mom looked very tired but also very happy, she gladly accepted the newborn baby into her arms. Chris's mom starred at the baby face in fascination. Chris's mom whispered something to the small baby that he couldn't hear. That's when he looked back at Chris who looked very shocked.

"Chris are you okay?"

"Am I okay? No." he shook his head "This can't be real" a look of disbelief was spread over his face "This can't be true...my mom never had twins. Aunt Paige had twins but my mom never did."

"Thanks." Chris's mom said and both Chris and Xander back at her, she looked between her sons, in one of the nurses arms to one in her arms she looked very happy.

"Would you like me to hold him for a minute?" one of the nurses asked. Chris's Mom nodded and handed her son off to her but kept a careful watch over the both of them. That's when she seemed to notice the nurses holding one of the boys, and her unexpected son started walking away from her and the room.

"What are you doing?" the women stopped and turned around and said softly.

"Taking them be to be cleaned, don't worry we'll be right back." Then something happened, a sudden shift, suddenly the child disappeared from her arms, she looked confused for a second at Chris's mother then left the room. When the nurse left the room again, Xander happened to catch Chris's face. He was obviously not doing well with this new revelation, he was starting to get a little pale and his breathing was rapid.

"Chris breath, okay breath." he said concerned.

"How can I breathe when I have a twin brother out there." Then the shock look left his face for a minute as it got contemplative.

"What?" Xander asked, wondering what caused the sudden turn around in expression.

"Maybe this spell didn't misfire." Xander frowned, how could of the spell not misfired?

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this is the source of your powers."

"What?" he was unable to get his mind immediately to go where Chris's had gone, but after several moments Xander was able to understand what Chris was getting at.

"You mean, maybe I'm the baby that just disappeared?" Xander asked incrediously.

"How else do you explain this?"

"I don't know, but-" Xander trailed off when the nurse came in the room and back up to Chris's mom.

"He's doing fine." she reassured her.

"Can I hold him?" Chris's mom asked.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" the nurse asked concerned.

"Yes, I just want to to see them..him." she shook her head a little with a small confused smile.

"Of course." I'll be right back with him." she was back within a few moments and placed the baby in Chris's mom's arms. They watched as Chris's mom counted his fingers and his toes. Chris's mind was spinning with the possibilities. His conclusion he had come up with a few minutes ago wouldn't leave his head, only now he wasn't as calm about it as he had been.

"No this can't be." Chris muttered shocked. Chris didn't have a twin brother but it looked like he did and Xander was his twin brother. Who had somehow disappeared and now Chris was confused to say the least.

The room faded out and for the first time since Chris had found out that Xander was his brother he looked at him. If Chris was overwhelmed, then Xander was panicking, he seemed to have gotten over his disbelief. He was breathing so sharply Chris was amazed that he hadn't heard it before.

"Xander breath." That didn't seem to help and only seemed to quicken his breath. That was of course when Xander legs buckled, Chris ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders to keep him from face planting onto the ground. The reassuring words died on his lips as both of them fainted and unbeknown to them, they orbed as one into the dining room of the manor.

The End

A/N: Will be continued in Broken Ties and the first chapter will be posted at the same time as I post this. Let me know how you liked this story.


End file.
